A new start
by yoohooha
Summary: Eight years after the invasion in New York, by now Loki has joined the team and they think it's time to introduce a new member. Can the girl with a dark past trust the avengers fully and become a team? (Summary sucks I know, sorry for that)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! Uhm welcome to this story I guess. Just to make some things clear. Thor the dark world has happened in this fic. Captain America the winter soldier not. Because I haven't seen it yet. Also here Loki is part of the avengers. It will be explained why somewhere further in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers, or any of it's characters. ****English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.**

Chapter one.

I'm creeping through the shadows of the forest. No one sees me. No one hears me. There's no one here to see or hear me anyway, but still. Years and years of training made sure of that. An arrow is carefully nocked in my bow. I prefer to fight with my swords, or my scynte, but when you need to hunt for food, a bow is more useful. I stop behind a tree. I glance around it. Near a small puddle of water a deer is drinking. I let out a small breath, draw my bow, step around the tree and shoot. Seconds later the deer drops dead. A black arrow coming out of the side of it's chest. I pull my cloak closer to me when a cloud blocks out the sun. It's getting colder every day, November's only a week or two away. I run to the deer, and take out my arrow.

"That was a nice shot." A voice behind me says. "I can do better of course, but still pretty good. I drop to the ground and roll into the shadows. My cloak covers me, so no one can see me. I lift my head a little so I can see who spoke. Three man are standing near the tree I just stood. One in a suit. and two in normal clothes. I slowly get up, but stay in the shadows. I use those to get behind them unseen. I get out of the shadows and kick the first one in the back of his knees. I shove him and he falls to the ground. I spin around and turn the the next one. I grab his wrist and twist it behind his back.

"Let him go, or I'll shoot." I turn my head to the source. The third man has a full drawn bow pointed at me. I turn the man I'm holding around so I have a human shield in front of me.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"We just want to talk." The man whose arm I have twisted behind his back says.

"Right. I have heard that one before. Now who are you, and what is it you want?" The man I kicked got up by now. He grabs me and holds my arms behind my back in a tight grip. I'm forced to let go of the man in the suit and I struggle to get free. However it doesn't work.

"Miss Coulisses, I'm agent Coulson of SHIELD and I'm here to offer you a job." The man in the suit says. He's rubbing his wrist I was just holding.

"Why? And how do you know my name?" I ask them. I kick the man behind me on his toes as an attempt to get free. Also doesn't work.

"Just stop trying to get away." The bow man says. "There are three of us, even if you got free from Cap's grip. You'll never get away."

"I have been a master thief for about 700 years, try me." I hiss at him.

"You've been on SHIELD's monitor for a while now, miss Coulisses. We want you to join us." The man named Coulson says. I stop resisting and stay still.

"What kind of job?" I ask him. He's got me curious. And once I get curious, I want to know more.

"I assume you've heard of the alien attack eight years ago?" He asks. The man behind me, I believe his bow man called him Cap, lets me go.

"Yes, I've read about it. Some power obsessed alien named Loki tried to take over the earth. The Avengers eventually stopped him and his army." I say while rubbing my wrists. "Why, is this relevant?"

"Yes. As you also may know, Loki had to serve the earth as a punishment for his crimes, and eventually became part of the avengers. Now it's time for a new member. We want that to be you." Coulson says.

"Why me? And why now?" I ask cautiously.

"Because we believe you are the right person. We'll explain you why we chose you on the way. You'll have to come with us to New York, and live in the avengers tower."

"Give me one good reason why I should?" I ask him.

"We have someone who can train you in magic. We know you can do a few spells, but you can't always control it." Coulson says. The bowman grins at this. "And if you take the job, we'll delete everything we have about your past."

"How far back goes this past?" I ask him. Maybe he only has the last few centuries.

"We have 700 years. Thefts, murders, kidnappings. Everything." The bowman says.

"If you know what I've done, why choose me to join your little superhero club?" I say. It doesn't make any sense.

"Because we believe in second chances. We know that you don't act without an assignment, a master as you call it. So we're willing to forget it and move on." Coulson explains.

"Fine, but under three conditions." I say.

"And that is?" Bow man asks.

"I can come back here every once in a while, and I want to know exactly what you have on me before you delete it. And last, I'm not going to agree to the job now. I'll try for a week, and if I like it I'll stay." Coulson nods. "Then we have a deal." I step forward and offer my hand. Coulson shakes it.

"So, when will we leave?" I ask him when he lets go of my hand.

"When you are packed and ready to leave." bow man says. I nod.

"Who are you? I can't keep calling you bow man." I ask him.

"Clint Barton." He tells me. "Good pick on the name though. In SHIELD I'm known as Hawkeye."

"Nice to meet you then Clint." I pull down the cowl of my cloak. My stark white hair falls to just above my knees. "Follow me, I'm going to head home to pack." I pick up the deer and put it over my shoulders. It's quite small, so I can carry it like this. I can't leave it in the wild like this. I turn around and start walking.

"So how long have you been living in these woods?" Cap asks. Untill now he hasn't said a word.

"About 500 years give or take." I answer coldly. "Not many people come here to bother me. Who are you? I've never met anyone with the name cap."

"Oh, that's just short for Captain. I'm Steve Rodgers. Also known as Captain America." He says and we're walking in silence again.

After about a 20 minute walk we arrive at my house. I put down the deer before my front porch and open the door. I walk in and put my bow in the corner near the door. I undo my cloak and hang it on the other side of the door. I stretch my raven-like wings and walk further inside. I can almost feel the stares I get. I hate it when people stare. I fold my wings around me as tight as possible, I never liked them. They only emphasize that I'm different.

"Make yourselves at home. It won't take long for me to pack. Oh and they're called wings, in case you forgot." I say over my shoulder. I grin and go upstairs. I quickly pack some clothes. Not much, most of it is made in the dark ages, or at least in the style of it. I was born then and grew up in those ages, it's normal for me. I only have a few sets of normal clothes, because I have to leave the forest sometimes to get supplies I can't find in here. I change into a pair of dark jeans, a dark geen shirt and a black zip up hoodie. There are two holes in the back for my wings. Now the real question is, which books will I take with me. I quickly get a few and stuff them in my bag. I get the leather bound notebook I'm currently writing in and also put it in my bag. I swing it over my shoulder and go downstairs. I put my bag on the counter. I get my laptop and put it with my other stuff. It's the only kind of technology I'm familiar with. I read the news online with it. I walk to where I put my swords and scynte.

"Almost done." I tell the three men in my living room. I strap my twin swords on my back, under my hoodie so they can't be seen. I take the scynte and walk to where Coulson, Clint and Steve are.

"Woah, easy there, no need to kill us." Clint immediatly says. I roll my eyes and mutter a spell. The scynte dissappears into thin air. At least it looks like that. I just transported into a vault of some sorts.

"Wasn't planning on it... yet." I get my violin and put search for the case. Eventually I find it on top of the piano. I never leave without it, if I know I'm gone for a while. "I'm done." I tell them, and I walk back to my bag.

"One more thing. This may be a strange question, but how long will we be in public? And how long does it take to get to new york?" I ask Coulson.

"Not much longer than 20 minutes. We only need to get inside Avengers tower. Why?" He tells me.

"So I know how long I need to conceal my wings. A lot of people are not used to them." And I don't like people staring at them. I add in my mind. I mutter another spell, and my wings dissappear. "They're only invisible. The spell will last for about an hour. Should be enough." I fold them on my back, and pick up my backpack. I walk to the front door and get my cloak. I fold it and stuff it in my bag. I get outside and wait for Coulson, Clint and Steve.

One 20 minute silent walk later we get out of the forest. A black SUV with some kind of logo is parked besides the road. I look back at the forest I lived in for 500 years one last time.

"Second thoughts already?" Clint asks. I shake my head.

"How about you leave the place you've lived in for a long time." I tell him. I walk to the car and put my bag and violin case in the back. I get in and Coulson starts the car.

"So who will be at Avengers tower today?" I ask no one in particular.

"Tony probably, considering it's his tower. Thor, Loki and Bruce. Romanov is on a mission and'll be back tomorrow." Coulson answers. I nod. I haven't been in a city in a while, I wonder what's changed.

"So why now? You said you'd explain on the way." I say, eyes fixed on the landscape outside.

"The earth has recieved a threat a few weeks ago. A treath we can't deal with alone. We can use all the help we can get." Coulson explains. "You'll hear more once you've officially joined." I roll my eyes, smart move. He's got me curious. Who is this mysterious threat. I guess I just have to stick around to find out.

My eyes widen a little when I see the city. A lot has changed. Buildings are taller, billboards are brighter, and streets are fuller.

"Just a question, how long has it been since you've been in any kind of city?" Clint asks when he sees my reaction.

"Last time was somewhere in the early 1920s. Not too long ago." I shrug. "I must say it has changed a lot since then. A lot more… hateful. People don't know when to stop and look around them. To appreciate what they have." I finish. We stop for traffic lights and I look at everyone at the sidewalks.

"Everyone is in a hurry. No one just stops for one moment to see the beauty of the city. They just keep going to where they have to be, without looking at the road." I say more to myself than to others.

"You can say that." Steve mutters besides me.

"How come you're not that cold as you was in the forest?" Clint bluntly asks. "Don't get me wrong. I just noticed it. and wondered why that is?"

"It's easy to put up a mask, to cover all emotions. I do that to everyone I don't know yet. Until I know they're not a threath, until I know they're not going to hurt me I keep it like that. Considering you offered me a job, and this time it doesn't involve my skill set in the wrong way. I think you're not a direct danger to me." I explain.

A couple of minutes later we stop in front of a huge tower. Nearly at the top of it, in big bright letters 'STARK' is spelled.

"I thought we where going to Avengers tower." I ask Clint.

"It's a nickname, Stark is Tony's company's name, The avengers just live on the top floors." He explains. We get out and go inside. Steve got my bags.

"Oh, thank you. I'll take them." I tell him. He shrugs.

"No it's okay, I don't mind." He tells me. Inside more people are running around. Coulson leads us to an elevator an we get in. The numbers go up to 49, after them there are 9 symbol buttons. A hammer, an ark reactor, a radioactive sign, an hourglass, a target, a shield, a helmet I think, a shield logo and two folded wings with a scynte crossing them.

"What are those for?" I ask.

"Each of the avengers has it's own floor." Steve says. "Thor, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, me, Loki and you. The last one is the common floor. We'll be going to that one." He points to a button at each name. I nod. Clint pushes the shield logo and the elevator goes up.

"Good evening everyone, I have noticed everyone of your arrival. They are waiting for you in the common room." A british voice says. I jump at the sudden noise and look around to find the source of the voice.

"Relax, that's just Jarvis. He runs the place. Tony's AI." Clint explains.

"Sure." I say but I'm still looking around to find out where the noise came from. I'm searching the ceiling when the elevator doors open. I don't notice it, Steve, Clint and Coulson already got out when I hear a new voice.

"Uhm what is she doing?" I turn my head to the new voice and see it belongs to a middle aged man.

"I was searching for the source of that voice I heard earlier." I tell him.

"Jarvis." Mutters Clint. I nod and get out of the elevator.

"Well then you can look for ever, you can't find him. He's a program I designed." The man offers his hand.

"The amazing Tony Stark." I hesitantly shake it.

"Roselia Coulisses." I answer. He smiles and walks to what looks like a living room. Clint, Steve and Coulson follow him. I shake my head and too follow them. In the living room are three more men. Two are standing and waiting for something, one is sitting in a chair reading a book. Steve puts my bags down near the door.

"Do not worry! Tony Stark has returned!" Tony exclaims.

"Is he always like this?" I silently ask Clint.

"Always." Clint grins. I sigh, that'll need some getting used to.

"Do you always talk like that?" Tony says in response.

"Yes, why?" I say back.

"Oh great another one." He groans. "You talk like you're from England in the dark ages."

"Close, but not exactly." I tell him with a grin. "France, Germany and the Netherlands in the dark ages, England in the renaissance."

The two men standing look up. The one with the book keeps reading. The first man is huge, I mean really huge. He has long blond hair and looks like he could lift the entire building. He's wearing some kind of strange armor. Like he's from the norse middle ages. Mostly with the colour red and gold. The man next to him looks a bit nervous. He's playing with a pair of glasses in his hands. He has brown curly hair and brown eyes. He steps forward and offers his hand. I shake it.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." He says. I smile and nod.

"Roselia Coulisses." I say back.

"French for wings? Good pick." He says back. I look over my shoulder and see the familiar black feathers. I frown. I thought the spell would last for another 10 minutes.

"Is something wrong?" Brace asks me.

"No, well yes I just thought the spell I put on them would last a little longer." Now the reading man does look up. Yet he doesn't speak. I stretch my wings to their full length. Keeping them folded up like that gets annoying after a while. Eventually I fold them into a comfortable position and walk to the large blond man. I offer him my hand to him, but instead of shaking it he pulls me into a bear-like hug.

"Thor Odinson." He says when he finally releases me.

"The Norse god of thunder?" I ask him. He lets out a booming laugh.

"The one and only, lady Roselia." He laughs. I wince at the 'lady' I don't like it. Now his clothes makes a lot of sense. The reading man stands up and comes to me. He has long black hair and beautiful green eyes. He's at least a head taller than me. He also has the strange armor, yet different. It's black and green and more made for flexibility. At least it looks like that.

"You have magic?" He asks in a low voice. I look to the floor.

"Yes, I know a few spells. Summoning my weapons, manipulating elements, illusions to hide my wings, but I am not very good at it." I say. I never was proud of my magic. When I was younger people would call me demon's child, or devil's spawn.

"It is nothing to be afraid of Lady Roselia." He tells me. Again I wince when I hear 'Lady'. "I am Loki, of Asgard."

"Just Roselia. I don't like the Lady, brings back memories I would rather forget." I say. He nods and there's a silence.

"Okay, am I the only one wondering why SHIELD brought in a little girl to the Avengers tower?" Tony breaks the silence. I laugh.

"I'm almost certain I am older than most of you. I can't help it I look like a little girl to you. I just stopped growing or aging when I turned 23." I can see how it looks. A young woman with stark white wavy hair, red eyes and raven wings.

"She was brought here as an addition to the avengers initiative." Coulson explains. "You should read more, then you would've known."

"Oh I know we're getting a new member, I just didn't think it would be a little girl." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Again, I am older than I look." I say. This is getting annoying.

"How old are you then?" Tony asks.

"First that is very rude to ask. Second I lost count. I think it's around 720, but I don't remember the exact number." Most of the men in the room look shocked, I just shrug.

"Okay new question, why did SHIELD bring in Grandma? Can she even fight?" He's getting on my nerves. I mutter something and my scynte appears in my hand.

"Come again?" I ask him. "If you want a demostration, all you have to do is ask." I say in my sweetest voice, laced with sarcasm.

"Okay I admit that was pretty cool. But it takes more than just a few tricks." Tony says.

"Then I'll show you. Do you have a training room with a dummy or something like that?" I ask.

"Better, I will fight you." I turn my head to the source of the voice. It's Thor's.

"Brother, I don't think that's a smart idea." Loki says.

"No it's fine. I'm sure he can handle himself." I smile. This is going to be fun.

"Oh I'm not worried for him. He can be a bit rough when it comes to combat." Loki says. I narrow my eyes at him then close my eyes to use magic to change into fighting clothes. Tight black pants, a green long sleeved shirt. a leather sleeveless vest over it to protect me, on my lower arms brown leather straps to protect my arms. My hair is pulled back in a half braid as usual, the lower part of it flows over my back in it's usual waves. To make it complete my camouflage cloak. I doubt I can use it here, and it's a bit old fasioned, but I'm used to it. I open my eyes and see Tony staring at me.

"Let's go." I say to Thor. "Before your brother locks me up to prevent me from fightning."

A few minutes later Thor and I are standing across each other in a gym. I decided to use my twin blades first. Everyone is standing behind a glass wall so they can see, but can't be harmed in the crossfire. I'm standing in a starting position, and Thor's holding his hammer.

"So let's make some ground rules." Steve says. "Fight fair. When one of you falls to the floor on his or her back you loose." I nod, and so does Thor. "Then let's begin!" Thor immediatly charges at me. I knew he would. I jump up and use my wings to jump over him. I turn around and kick him in his back.

"Predictable." I tell him. "Try again." I smirk. It has been a while since I could fight someone. He turns around and charges again. He swings his hammer. I let out a breath and use my swords to deflect him. I slide the left one under it and lift it up. I turn around so my back is agains his chest. I use my right arm and hit him in his stomach. I jump up and fly to his back. I land and kick him in the back of his knees. He falls to his knees. I jump on his back and force him to the ground. Before he hit's the ground I spin him around so he lands on his back.

"Like I said. You're predictable." I grin and offer him my hand to help him up. He smiles and takes it.

"You are a fine warrior, la-" He stops himself mid sentence. "Roselia." I nod and thank him.

"Anyone else wants to try?" I ask the others. Tony's staring with his mouth open. Bruce is smiling, and Loki smirks.

"I'd love to." he says. I smirk back, if he's as good as his brother… This'll be over soon.

"I thought you didn't want him to fight me. How is this different?"

"I saw what you are capable of." He tells me

"please tell me you're not as predictable as your brother." I tell him.

"Believe me they're complete opposites." Steve tells me.

"Well then. Shall we start?" I smile. This is going to be interesting.

**A/N Please review, I want to know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided to post chapter two together with chapter one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers or any of it's characters. I only own Roselia.**

Chapter two.

Loki and I stand across each other. He has some kind of staff and I have my scynte this time. It's as tall as me, and the blade as sharp as it always is. We're both waiting for a chance to strike. Steve's right, he and his brother are complete opposites. Loki actually thinks before he tries to strike the target.

"You know with that you look like death himself." Tony says.

"You'd be surprised, a few centuries ago I made a name for myself 'the angel of death'." I tell him.

"She doesn't really look like her." To my surprise, it's Loki who says this. "The lady death is far less lovely. Believe me, I've met her. She's also vicious as Hel herself. I doubt Roselia is." Did he just call me pretty? I blush, and the next thing I know is that I'm hit. Loki saw I was distacted and hit me in my left side.

"Don't get distracted. Always keep your head in the fight. You could've been dead." I nod and get back in my starting position. We circle around each other again. I get tired of it and swing my scynte to him. He ducks and swipes his foot around me, trying to tackle me. I fly up and land behind him and kick him in his back.

"Two can play this game Loki." I grin. He turns around and smirks back. I swing my scynte at him again, and he blocks it with his staff. He pushes me back, I nearly lose my balance but manage to regain it. Loki makes a handgesture and more Loki's appear.

"How…?" I ask.

"Magic, little one." All of them simply say. Now which one is the real one. five aren't real, one is. How do I find out which one. The Loki's surround me. Perfect. I get down and swing my scynte around, I'm going through four Loki's untill I hit the real one. He falls to his butt, and the other ones dissappear.

"Smart move." He says as he gets up. He want's to pick up his staff, bit I block him with my scynte. He simply smirks and grabs my scynte. He twists it so I have to let go. He throws it aside, and goes for his staff once again. Before he reaches it I kick it aside.

"Now we're both weaponless." I tell him.

"Who said I was weaponless?" He says. He waves his hand and two knives appear in his hands.

"Not fair. You have magic and I have-" I stop mid-sentence and lunge forwards, I grab his hand and twist it behind his back. He drops the knife.

"Smart move. Give up while you can." I tell him with a smirk. He laughs, and I fall forward through him. Damn another illusion. He's standing behind me and holds his other knife against my back.

"How about you give up?" I tense and raise my arms in defeat. I never give up. I drop to the floor and kick his legs. He falls and I roll around to get away from him. He's to fast, and drags me with him. I don't know how he did it, but now I'm pinned under him. We're staring at each other for a while.

"How about a draw?" He finally says. I laugh. I like this guy. He can't be the same power obsessed alien I heared about on the news. He gets off of me and offers his hand. I take it and he helps me up.

"Thank you Roselia for a good fight." He tells me and I smile at him.

"You're welcome, I had fun too. Oh and please call me Rose. Can you teach me how you did those illusions? I only manage to conceal things, not make them appear." He bows his head.

"I would love to." I turn to where everyone else is standing.

"Still think I'm a grandma, Stark?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"I like her." He tells the others. "Okay you're hired!"

"You know you don't get a say in that." Coulson says besides him. "I can see everything is alright here. I'll be leaving now. Good luck Roselia." With that he turns around and leaves.

"So, why don't I help you unpack?" Steve asks me. I shrug. "I can show you around after."

"Only if you want to." I tell him. He smiles and leads me to the elevator, before we leave I swear I heard Tony say 'I want one'.

We got my bags from the common floor and go to my floor. It's not decorated yet. just basic furniture.

"We didn't know what you liked, so we just got some basic things. If you want to change the colour sceme, just let Tony know and he'll arrange it. I think Pepper's taking you shopping tomorrow, so you can pick out furniture then." Steve tells me

"Who's pepper?" I ask.

"Tony's girlfriend and CEO of Stark Industries." Steve answers. "You have a living room, bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen. We mostly eat on the common floor though." We walk to the living room. It's kind of empty. There's a couch, coffee table, and a tv. Some empty bookcases and one wall is completely made out of glass. I walk to it and look at the view. It's stunning. I can see the park from here. I can get used to this. Steve shows me around, pointing to where each room is. When we get to my bedroom he helps me unpack the few things I brought. He gives me a questioning look when he sees everything I brought.

"I don't have that much." I shrug. I put the clothes in the closet and put my books in the case.

"You brought more books than clothes." He states. "I think you and Loki'll get along just fine."

"I thought he wanted to take over the earth eight years ago." I say. "What changed?"

"It's not my story to tell." He awkwardly says. I nod, understanding. I wouldn't like it either if someone tells my story without me knowing about it.

"I'm going to take a shower. See you at the common floor?" I ask. Steve nods and leaves. I look around in my room. It has a king sized bad and another stunning view over the city. I get some clothes and make my way to the bathroom. I put my clothes near the sink and undress. I step in the shower when I realize something.

"How on earth does a shower work." I mutter to myself.

"Can I be of service miss Coulisses?" Jarvis asks.

"Uhm, maybe. Do you know how a shower works?" I ask. It's strange to talk to no one, but still get an answer.

"Yes of course. Just tell me to turn it on. How warm do you want it?" The british voice replies.

"Not too warm please. I'm not overly fond of heat." I tell the AI. Not soon after the shower turns on, I quickly shower and get out of it. I get dressed and dry my hair. It's still damp and I put it in a single braid. A few strands are to short and frame my face. I shake my wings dry and walk to my living room. I see see my violin's case. One song before I go upstairs. I tell myself. I take it out of it's case and admire the instrument for a moment. It's an ebony one with blue decorative curls on it. I pick up the bow and start a song.

_I'm waking up, to ash and dust.  
__I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust.  
__I breathing in, the chemicals._

_I'm breaking in, shaping up.  
__Then checking out, on the prison bus.  
__This is it, the apocolypse._

_I'm waking up.  
__I feel it in my bones.  
__Enough to make my system blow.  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Ooh oh, ooh I'm,  
__Radioactive, radioactive.  
__Ooh oh, ooh I'm,  
__Radioactive, radioactive._

_I'm breaking in, shaping up.  
__Checking out on the prison bus.  
__This is it, the apocolypse._

_I feel it in my bones.  
__Enough to make my system blow.  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Ooh oh, ooh I'm,  
__Radioactive, radioactive.  
__Ooh oh, ooh I'm,  
__Radioactive, radioactive._

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died.  
__Deep in my bones, straight from inside.  
__I'm waking up.  
__I'm waking up._

_I feel it in my bones.  
__Enough to make my system blow.  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age.  
__Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Ooh oh, ooh I'm,  
__Radiactive, radioactive.  
__Ooh oh, ooh I'm,  
__Radioactive, radioactive._

The last strikes come and go, and my song's done. I put the violin on the table and smile. I haven't done that in a while.

"You have a lovely voice." A voice from behind says. I spin around to see Loki standing there.

"Oh, thank you. I sing whenever I can." I blush and turn around to hide it. I put the bow next to my violin.

"It's not nice to listen in on people you know." I tell him.

"I'm not always a nice person." He gets to me and stands besides me. His hand trails the outline of my violin.

"This is a well crafted instrument. Normally I do not care much for mortal music, but I like this." He says.

"Thank you, I think. It used to be my mothers. It's the only thing I have left from her. I never leave it behind if I go somewhere." I tell him.

"I'm sorry." He tells me. "I didn't know."

"It's okay." I shrug, trying not to look upset.

"Do you play more than this?" He asks

"Yes I also play the piano, guitar and base." I shrug again. "I had a lot of time to kill. Why are you here in the first place?"

"The captain had to leave on short notice and asked me to show you around the avengers tower, and maybe the city." He explains. I smile at him.

"Thank you, I'd love to." He offers me his arm and I take it.

"Then let's go shall we?" He leads me to the elevator and presses the common floor button. When the doors open, the floor is empty.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Loki.

"Stark and Banner probably are in their labs. Thor's taking a long shower, Barton's downstairs doing some target practise, as I said earlier the captain had to leave. So that leaves us." He finishes. We walk to the room I was in earlier.

"As you can see, this is the living room. There's a kitchen over there. Across it we have a rec room. My personal favorite is the library." He leads me outside to a balcony where you can see the entire city. By now the sun has set and the city's full of lights. I stare at the view in awe. It's beautiful.

"quite a view isn't it?" Loki asks. I let go of his arm and lean on the glass at the end of the balcony.

"Beautiful." I mutter. "I've never seen anything like it." We stand there in a comfortable silence, just looking at the beauty of the city.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask Loki.

"Anything." He says.

"Why are you here. I thought you tried to take over the earth eight years ago." I meet a tense silence. Wrong question. Damn it, I shouldn't have asked it.

"It's a long and complicated story. I'm not proud of what I have done, and not a day goes by I wish I would have done it differently." He eventually says. "You must believe this. I have changed, and wish to make up for my mistakes. I am sorry, but I cannot tell you what happened. Not yet at least, maybe in the future." I nod, understandable.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't have." He nods and looks over the city once again. I take his hand and he turns his head to me.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone did things they regret. Some just make more bad choices. At least you saw that, and want to make up for them." I give him a small smile. He smiles back, but it doesn't reach is his eyes.

"You are too kind for me Roselia." He says.

"Rose." I tell him.

"Why? Roselia is your name, is it not?"

"Yes, but Rose is easier." I look away. I don't tell him that my full name is something I'm ashamed of. He's not the only one with a dark past. I made mistakes, destroyed and took lives and wiped out cities.

"Why hide a name as beautiful as yours." He asks. I blush again and turn my face away from him to hide it.

"No reason." I lie.

"I am the god of lies, little one. You can't lie to me, but I must say you're pretty good at it." I laugh. I should've known.

"Yeah, I could've known you where going to say that." I laugh more. "Like I said, Everyone makes mistakes. Some more than others." I leave it like that. Lucky me, so does Loki.

"Want to go out to fly?" He suddenly asks. Okay weird.

"Uhm sure why not. One question. How are you going to fly?" I ask. Me, I get. you can't exactly miss my wings.

"Easy. I am a master of magic, and a talented shapeshifter." With that, Loki's gone and a large black crow takes his place.

"Okay I must admit that's pretty badass." I tell him. The crow spreads his wings as if he was saying 'what are you waiting for'. I chuckle and spread my own wings. I jump up and take off. I had no idea the entire time I was watched by a certain blond god. He laughs, and turns back from where he came from several minutes ago.

"Maybe she'll be good for him." He says to no one in particular.

**A/N If you want to know, the song's Radioactive covered by pentatonix and Lindsey stirling. **

**Please review. I want to know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just because I got bored of homework, I have another chapter for you! Thank you for the reviews already!**

Chapter three.

I always love to fly. It makes me feel free. I'm currently racing Loki. He's fast, but I'm faster. I'm gliding through the sky avoiding buildings left and right. We reach a construction site and I'm going through the building. Zigzagging between the pillars. Loki follows my example. When I'm left he's right and vice versa. We get out of the building and go straight up. I spin around and fold my wings around me. I close my eyes when I get to the top. I turn around and fall to the earth. I keep going faster in my free fall, just before I hit the ground I unfold my wings and fly back up. I let out a cry of joy and fly out to the ocean. I fly down to the surface and touch the water. After a while I fly back up and race Loki back to Stark tower. I end up second and land on the roof next to him.

"Well that was fun." I say when I sit on the edge. Loki chuckles and sits besides me.

"Yes it was, A split second I thought you where going to fall to your death there." He says. I grin at that.

"I've been flying for more than 700 years, I think I can handle a small free fall."

"Small? You nearly hit the ground!" He laughs. I join him after a while. We keep sitting here, just laughing. My hand accidently touches his. I blush and take back my hand. We both fall silent.

"Uhm maybe we should head back inside." I offer. He nods and gets up. He offers his hand and I take it. He helps me up, he holds on to my hand a little longer than neccesary. I smile and we go back inside. I push my floor button in the elevator and he pushes his.

"Thank you Loki, I had a lot of fun." I tell him shyly.

"Anytime." He says. The elevator arrives on his floor. "See you tomorrow Roselia.'' He turns around and leaves. The doors close again and the elevator goes down. I get out on my floor and walk to the living room. I put my violin carefully back in it's case and head to my bedroom. I pick a loose long shirt, and change into it. I lie on my stomach with my wings spread over the bed. The tips touch the floor. I get comfortable and almost immediately fall asleep. I think I'll like it here.

I wake up, like always before the sun is up. I get out of bed and do my morning routine. Stretch, get dressed, dance and then and train for an hour or two. I'm about to start in the gym with my swords when someone comes in. I turn around and see it's Steve. He has a boxing bag over his shoulder.

"Morning Steve. I didn't think anyone would be up by now." I tell him.

"Yeah, me neither. I always come here for an early workout." He hangs up the bag and starts punching it. I shrug and get back to my training. It's basically just trying new forms with my swords. After an hour I switch to my scynte.

"How did you come up with that anyway?" Steve asks.

"Long story short. I got it from my uncle. Not really my uncle, the man who took me in when my father... died." I explain. Not a complete lie, but I can't tell him the truth. I never told anyone. "He trained me with it too." I smile when I think of it. Steve nods and gets back to punching his bag. I get back to my own training. After another hour I stop. I say my goodbye to Steve and head back to my floor. Scynte in my hand and swords on my back. I get to my floor and put them in a corner. I take a shower and go to the common room with a book in my hand. It's about 9 'o clock. The elevator doors open and the first thing I notice is the smell. It smells like someone's baking eggs. My stomach grumbles and I remember I forgot to have breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and see Loki, Bruce and Clint. Loki's the one making eggs.

"Morning." I tell them. They all respond with a good morning.

"Eggs?" Loki asks.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to eat." I admit. He puts some on a plate and hands it to me.

"Thanks." He nods and starts making more.

"How do you forget to eat?" Clint wants to know.

"Ask Tony, I have to force him to eat sometimes." Bruca answers. I smile and sit down. I open my book and start to eat. A couple of minutes later Loki sits next to me. We all eat in silence. I finish and put my plate in the dishwasher. I want to get my book but it's gone.

"Okay what happened to my book?" I ask the men on the table. Clint points to Loki, who just smiles as if he didn't do anything.

"Where is it?" I ask him. He waves his hand and my book appears where I left it.

"Where you put it, can't you see?" He says like nothing happened. I roll my eyes, take my book and smack him on the head with it.

"Don't mess with my books." I tell him before walking away. I hear Clint burst into laughter behind me. I bite the inside of my cheek so I won't laugh too. I walk outside to the balcony I was yesterday. I sit down on the floor with my back against the glass wall. I open my book and start to read.

When I'm halfway through it, a shadow blocks out my source of light. I've been here for about four hours. And no one has bothered me yet.

"Can I help you?" I ask without looking up.

"Are you Roselia Coulisses?" A female voice asks. I look up to the source and see a woman with strawberry blonde hair. I nod and close my book.

"Virginia Potts, but everyone calls me Pepper." She says. "We are going to go shop. Tony's treat. Steve told me you don't have much clothes, so we'll have to change that. And get you a haircut if you like." I get up and smile at her.

"Thank you, I never really needed much when I was on my own. Most of it would qualify as medieval anyway." I shrug and follow Pepper back inside.

"Oh before I forget, do you have any idea where Loki is? Last time I used a spell to hide my wings, it didn't turn out very well."

"I think he's in the library as usual." Pepper says. She leads me through some hallways untill we reach it. We find Loki reading in a comfortable chair. He looks up and gets back to his book.

"Okay this might be weird, but I have a favor to ask you. I can do it myself, but I'm not very good with magic." I tell him. "Can you please put a spell on my wings to hide them long enough, so Pepper and I can go shopping?" I finish.

"Why hide them? Are you ashamed of them?" He asks without looking up a second time.

"No, but I don't like it when people stare at it. And it's kind of hard to miss." I explain. I look down to the floor. I used to hide them behind my cloak, but you can't exactly blend in with a cloak either.

"Fine, but only this one time. I'll start training you in magic as soon as you get back." He mutters a spell and my wings disappear.

"It'll last for about 6 hours." He says as he gets back to his book.

"Thank you Loki." I say, before Pepper and I leave.

"He likes you, you know that?" Pepper tells me when we get into the elevator.

"How can you say that, We've just met." I tell her.

"He never warms up this quick to anyone. It took me three months untill I could just talk to him." She laughs. I shrug it off.

A couple of hours later we're on a terrace enjoying some cold drinks. I think I got enough clothes to dress an entire army. We've picked out some stuff for my floor too. All we have left to do is getting me a haircut. I love my long hair, but it's a bit annoying too.

"Have you already picked some colours?" Pepper asks me.

"Green and brown. Forest colours." I tell her. "I'm used to those around me." She nods.

"Can I ask you a strange question?"

"Shoot." I tell her.

"Why did you stay in that forest for that long?" I should've known that question would come some time.

"I just didn't want to live near other people. I'm socially awkward." I pass it off as a joke. Part of it is true though. I don't like being in a place with too many people. Out on the street is okay, but as soon as I'm in a room full of people I panic.

Another hour later we step out of the elevator onto the common floor. My hair now just reaches my lower back. The hairdresser was surprized at how long my hair had been. It was quite funny when we asked her to cut it. We find Clint, Thor and Tony in the living room playing Halo. Or at least Clint and Tony are. Thor just looks lost. We already put my new stuff on my floor. Remembering my promise to Loki, I excuse myself and leave to find Loki. I try the library first, and he's there in the same chair we left him in. Only now with a different book.

"So you're back I see." He says without looking up from his book.

"Uhm yes. How did you know, I barely made a sound." I ask him.

"I could sense your magic." He gestures me to sit down across him. "Tell me what you know about magic."

"Well I know I can use it. Manipulating elements, I know a couple of spells. Mostly how to hide things from sight. I'm not good at it though." I admit. Loki nods and closes his book.

"Well show me what you can do. Something you think you can completely control." He says. I nod and open my hand in front of me. I focus and a small flame appears. I move my hand to the left and the flame changes into a ball of water. It floats in the air for a while before dissapearing, a small ball of air swirls around soon after.

"That's all. I can do the same with earth, but I have to be around rock or some kind of earth to do that." I say. He nods and looks at me.

"Now let's try an easy spell." Loki points at a small book on the table between us. "Lift it up in the air."

"And how do I do that?" I ask him.

"Just command it to. Use the word 'Vestibulum'." Loki says to me.

"So basically I'll be talking to a book." I state.

"Yes for now. Once you master magice well enough you can do it merely with a handgesture." He flicks his wrist and the book floats up into the air. It hangs there for a moment before falling back on the table. I nod, I can do that. I think.

"Vestibulum." I say to the book. It doesn't move at all. Not even an inch. I try again with the same result. And again, and again, and again. Nothing changes.

"It's no use I can't do this." I mutter.

"That's because you don't really know how to use magic. Yes you know a few spells, but that's it. Magic is energy, an energy everyone has inside of them. Some can use them more than others, all you need to know is how to channel that energy." He says. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I ask him.

"Just do it." He sounds annoyed. I close my eyes.

"And now?" I don't get an answer. Is he still there? "Loki, are you there?'

"Yes. Now, dig deep into yourself. Find that energy. Picture it. Most people see it as a colour." I nod and do what he says. Somehow the colour blue comes up.

"Now try again." Loki tells me.

"Vestibulum." I softly say. I still have my eyes closed, and slowly open them. To my surprise the book is floating in mid air.

"Wha-" As soon as I see it the book falls. I groan and blow a strand of hair out of my face. I nearly had it.

"You did good for a first try. Don't be like that, you merely lost you focus. I expected you to take a lot longer to even get it to move a little." I nod and close my eyes again. I search for the same energy and try again.

"Vestibulum." I say with a bit more force behind ot than the last time. I open my eyes, but try to stay focused. To my surprize not only the small book is hovering above the ground, but all the books that where lying on the table or on the floor. I let out a breath I was holding and mentally command the books to get down. Like they did before they all fall to the ground.

"Oops. Didn't mean to do that." I look up to a surprised Loki.

"I'm sure you didn't" He tells me. "I think we can better stop here for today." I nod and get up. Wrong decision. My vision turns black and I fall back into my chair. I blink a few times and I can see again.

"I thought this might happen. You used too much energy." He moves out of his chair to stand besides me. "Here let me help you." I nod and he helps me up. He swings my arm around him and I hold on like there's no tomorrow. It feels like the entire tower is spinning around me. Loki leads me to the living room and puts me on the couch.

"Thanks." I mutter to him. I stare at the ceiling. I've never been this tired in my life. All because I simply lifted a book. I close my eyes and find myself drifting off into the shadows of sleep.

When I wake up, I'm alone in the living room. I shake my head a couple of times and head to the kitchen, I hear hushed voices and hide just out of sight. I can hear what they're saying now. It sounds like everyone's discussing something.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks.

"She shows every sign in magic. The elemental magic is their signature. She even looks and acts like one of them. I don't think she knows what she is, that could be dangerous." Loki says.

"Mother would've known what to do." Thor says.

"Well we can't exactly ask her, now can we." Loki says with a voice full of bitterness.

"Easy there Reindeer games. No need to be bitchy." I roll my eyes at Tony's comment. "Why is she passed out on the couch anyway?" He asks.

"Magic takes a lot of energy, she never learned how to use it without taking to much of it. She's only tired." Loki explains. I realize they're not discussing something, they're discussing me. There's a long silence before Bruce speaks up.

"So now what?" He asks.

"I continue to train her. Thor, I need you to go back to Asgard and consult Odin about this. I would go myself, but I'm still not exactly on good terms there." Loki says.

"Isn't it dangerous, to train her I mean. You said it yourself." This is a new voice. Definetely female. I carefully peek around to see who it belongs to.

"I said that she doesn't know could be dangerous." Loki says. "I know what I'm getting myself into." I decide I've heard enough and I step into the kitchen.

"Get into what?" I ask. Tony, who has his back to me, jumps up and quickly turns around.

"Whoa, how the heck did you do that?" I grin at that.

"Master thief." I tell him with a grin. "Do you have anything to eat? I kind of forgot yesterday."

"You can order pizza if you like." I turn to the new voice. "Natasha Romanov." She tells me. The voice belongs to a red headed woman. I nod before I answer.

"Roselia Coulisses, but call me Rose. As for ordering pizza, I'd like to, but I don't really know how to use a phone. A laptop I can handle, but a phone not so much." I tell her. I turn back to Loki. "And you haven't answered my question yet."

"Maybe I don't want to." Loki says back.

"Fine then you're not getting any pizza. Anyone else want some?" I grin again and look around.

40 minutes later everyone, except Loki's enjoying their pizza. After a while I Smile at him.

"Here." I make a hand gesture and silently mutter 'Vestibulum' a piece of my pizza flies over to him. I grin, I didn't really think it would work.

"Okay, my life cannot get any stranger, I've seen it all. Floating pizza's." Clint mutters besides me.

"Hey, I didn't even think it would work. So that makes two of us." I tell him.

When we're all done with eating I get up to clear the boxes away, but Loki stops me. With a wave of his hand they're all gone.

"I've got to learn how to do that." I mutter. Loki just smirks.

"You will, in time. And there's a lot more to learn." He says. I roll my eyes. "Same time tomorrow?" He asks.

"Sure, library again?" He nods. With that I turn around and head for my floor.

The rest of the week was about the same. I got to know the other Avengers. Natasha helped me train in martial arts. I promised to teach her how to use swords in return. Clint helps with target practice. I talk to Bruce a lot. We like the same things. I know my way around basic science and he shows me a lot of new things. Tony teaches me how to use new technology. Thor always has beautiful stories about Asgard and the other realms. I can talk to Steve about art and the past. Loki trains me in magic. Mostly basics, but that's where everything starts. With basics. It's a quiet week without any disturbances. Untill now.

The week's nearly over. Coulson'll come here tomorrow to hear if I'm staying or not. I already made up my mind. I like it here with the others, I'm finally not alone anymore. It started raining a few minutes ago, so I can't really go outside flying. I mean I can fly in the rain, but it's not my favorite thing to do. Instead I'm on my floor about to start a song on my violin. I close my eyes and dreamily play the tune. I didn't notice Jarvis asking me to come to the common floor, I don't even notice the energy around me when something, more likely someone, teleported me to the common floor. I just kept my eyes closed and kept playing the tune. I abrubtly stop when someone behinds me clears their throat. I turn around and see I'm in the living room where Loki and Tony stand.

"What the..." I start. I could've sworn I was on my own floor. "Loki did you teleport me here?" I ask him.

"Yes I am surprised you didn't notice until now." He says. I roll my eyes.

"When I start playing a song I block out everything else. Not the best thing to do I guess. Why did you teleport me here anyway?" I ask him.

"Oh I asked him to." Tony speaks up. "I had Jarvis hack into SHIELD and looked up your file." Crap, this is not good. I don't know how much is in that file.

"So?" I ask trying to mask my panic.

"So… who's Malichel Beaulisse?" He asks.

"That's it? you wanted to know who my uncle was. You had Loki teleport me to ask me that?" I say.

"Yes, that and why are you banished from France for life?" Tony asks. I take a step back in surprise. I didn't think anyone would know that.

"I-I-I" I stutter. I take another step back. Memories flash by inside my head. "I-I can't." I eventually manage to say. I can feel a panic attack comin and turn around to run away from them. I run into the staircase and run all the way up to the roof. I stop running and fall to my knees. My breath is ragged and I'm slightly hyperventilating, I don't care if the rain is pouring on me. I don't care if I get soaked. All I want now is to forget. My wings are collapsed behind me. I'm still holding my voilin and I do the only thing I can think of to calm me down. I sing.

_I pirouette in the dark  
__I see the stars through me  
__Tired mechanical heart  
__Beats 'til the song disappears_

I get up from my knees and sing up into the rain.

_Somebody shine a light  
__I'm frozen by the fear in me  
__Somebody make me feel alive  
__And shatter me  
__So cut me from the line  
__This is, spinning endlessly  
__Somebody make me feel alive  
__And shatter me!_

I play a violin solo and walk/dance around the roof.

_Shatter me!  
__Somebody make me feel alive  
__And shatter me!  
_

_If only the clockwork could speak  
__I wouldn't be so alone  
__We burn every magnet and spring  
__And spiral into the unknown_

_Somebody shine a light  
__I'm frozen by the fear in me  
__Somebody make me feel alive  
__And shatter me  
__So cut me from the line  
__This is, spinning endlessly  
__Somebody make me feel alive  
__And shatter me!_

_Shatter me!  
__Somebody make me feel alive  
__And shatter me!_

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
__There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
__I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same  
__The world is spinning but only in gray  
__If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
__There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
__I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same  
__The world is spinning but only in gray_

_Me...!  
__Shatter me!  
__Somebody make me feel alive  
__And shatter me!_

When the last notes of my violin die, I'm out of breath. I walk to the edge of the building and sit down. I put my violin next to me and look out to the city in the rain. I know I'm crying, but I can't feel it due to the rain. I can hear someone walking towards me.

"I'm sorry." I say without looking up to see who it is. "I didn't want to run, I just… I panicked. I didn't know what to say." I still have my eyes fixed on the city in front of me. The rain has stopped by now. I can hear the someone sitting next to me. I look up and see it's Loki. I'm shivering from the cold, or because of what happened, I don't know. One of the two. I fold my wings closer around me to keep some warmth in.

"I panicked because I was afraid what everyone would think. I was afraid you would lock me out and that I would be on my own again." I admit to him.

"I would never do that. Because I know what it's like. To make mistakes, and have everyone look down upon you because of them. To have everyone look at you with hate in their eyes. Like you're some kind of monster. It's lonely. But believe me, no one here would ever do that. It took me a while to realize that. As I remember someone very wise once told me everyone makes mistakes. Everyone makes bad choises." He looks at me. "Are you cold?" I nod, I didn't feel it when it was still raining. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer.

"I'm sorry." I say again. "It's just a long and painful story. One I'd like to forget." I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He assures me.

"Thank you." We sit here like this for a while. Just sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Maybe we should get you inside before you get sick." Loki eventually says. "Mortals do tend to be prone to illnesses." I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, like I'm the average mortal." I get up and shake my wings to dry them at least a little. He puts his hand on my back and leads me indoors.

**A/N The song's shatter me, by Lindsey Stirling. And yes I'm going to put in some songs every now and then. I hope you don't mind...**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's another chapter. The next couple if chapters won't come as fast as these. I was already done with four, and a half when I posted chapter one. Now I'm working on six. So five'll be up tomorrow. Hopefully.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own anything from Marvel...**

Chapter four.

Today I'll have to give my answer. Tony told me Coulson's coming along with someone he calls a grumpy pirate. I have no idea what I have to think of that, but it's Tony so you never know. Right now I'm tuning my violin in the common room. I could've been doing that on my own floor, but tony's been whining that he wants to hear me play. Of course word spreads fast in this tower, and soon tony managed to get Bruce and Steve on his side. Well Bruce and Steve aren't whining like Tony does, but they do want to hear me play. Just to get Tony off of my back I agreed to one song. Because of the rain yesterday, it has to be completely tuned again. Tony's waiting impatiently on one of the couches. All of the others just wait. Appearantly someone told them I would be playing. Everyone's here, even pepper, except Loki. He's probably reading somewhere. Seriously the guy reads a lot.

"How long is this going to take songbird?" Tony asks.

"Songbird?" I ask.

"Yeah, birdbrain's already taken." He points to clint. "And you're going to play a song. So songbird." I shrug, it's pretty logical if you say it like that.

"Almost..." I strike a few strings. "Done. So any requests?" Clint raises his hand.

"Just play a song so I can get the hell out of here." He says.

"No one's keeping you here." I say back. All he does is point to Natasha. She just shrugs.

"What someone has to keep him out of the vents." She says.

"That was one time Nat. One time!" Clint mutters.

"And all of the other times. Like on the Helicarrier, various times. And that time in Russia. Oh and I'll forget Budapest this time. ANd how many times did I have to drag you out of them here in the tower?" Natasha sums up.

"Okay, my choice it is." I eventually say after a short awkward silence. I stand up and start one of my favorite songs, Spontanious me. Like I said before, when I start playing I don't really notice anything around me. I only notice the two new men in the room once I'm done and one of them calls out.

"That's nice. Already getting comfortable I see." I turn around and immediatly see why Tony called the man a grumpy pirate. A man in a black trenchcoat and an eyepatch is standing next to Coulson.

"Oh, erhm. Hi?" I ask/say with an awkward wave. Well, wave… The best wave you can give with a violin in one hand and the bow in the other.

"I am director Fury, I take it you're Roselia Coulisses?" He asks. I nod.

"The one and only. I presume you're here to hear my answer if I'll stay or not?" Now Fury nods. "That's easy, I think I'll stay. I've been hiding in the forest long enough now." I say with a small smile.

"That's settled then. Arrange an interview tomorrow. It's time we introduce you to the world." Fury orders. Coulson gets his phone and starts tapping it. I still don't really know how to use one of those

"How does an interview work?" I immediatly ask. I hear Tony burst into laughter behind me.

"Oh this is going to be great!" He says. "Don't worry, I'll explain it to her."

"Good. Now Roselia, good luck with them." Fury says and he turns around to leave.

"Thanks? I think." I call after him. Well that was creepy. When he's gone I turn around.

"Okay I totally see how you picture him as a pirate." I tell Tony.

"See I told you. That'll be 20 bucks." Next to Tony Bruce sighs and gets his wallet.

"Seriously you two made a bet if I'd see Fury as a pirate?" I ask the two men. They both nod. "Okay. Anyway, how does an interview work? I've read something about it somewhere, but I knid of forgot." I ask again.

"How are you going to explain an interview to a girl who doesn't even know how to use a phone." mutters Tony. "Oh I know. It's like 20 questions. A journalist asks you questions and you answer them. Easy enough."

"So all I have to do I answer some questions?" I ask.

"Yup. Pretty much, and later it'll probably come on TV so the rest of the world can see too." Tony answers.

"The whole world?" I ask. I nearly drop my violin, but manage to catch it just in time.

"Hey, relax. It's not like you've never spoken in front of a crowd before. Everyone does that at least once." Tony assures me. I keep quiet and look at my feet.

"700 years of isolation. I was alone most of the time. So no I haven't." I shyly say.

"Oh, well you're fucked." That made Tony earn a smack on his head from Pepper. "What?" He innocently says.

"Don't scare her." Pepper softly says. "Don't worry Rose, we'll help you through. It's not as difficult as Tony says. Everyone here'll be there to help you." I eventually nod. I'm still affraid I'll make a fool out of myself, but I'll just have to do it.

"So interview tomorrow. After that we'll go to your place to pick up your stuff. Considering you'll be living here from now on." Bruce says.

"Oh that's going to be a small problem. You can't exactly get to my house in a car. And it's a 20 minute walk to my house from the road." I say.

"Why not teleport?" A voice behind me offers. I turn around and see Loki leaning against the wall. "You where running late for your class, so I thought I'd see what's taking so long."

"I kind of got held up." I explain. "And you know I can't teleport yet. I can't even teleport other things two feet away." He nods.

"But you can brother, why don't you help her move." Thor offers.

"Fine, but only if I can skip the next social thing the avengers must attend to." Loki says with a smirk. "I'm not everly fond of those."

"Fine, you can skip one. But not the interview tomorrow." Steve says. Loki nods and turns around.

"If you want to finish your lesson before dark, I suggest you follow me." He says over his shoulder. I close my eyes and mutter a spell. My violin dissappears and I run after him.

"So what are we going to do now?" I ask when we're in the library.

"Illusions. You're going to replicate this in an illusion." He says. He throws me an apple.

"I get no hints in how I'm going to do it?" I ask. Loki just shakes his head.

"Just remember what you already know." he says. I sigh and stare at the apple. How am I going to do this. What do I know. Magic is energy, energy you can run out of. I haven't passed out due to it yet, but I've come close to it a lot more than I'd like. Loki always says it's because I'm too stubborn to stop when my mind is telling me to. I turn the apple around a few times. Maybe it's like drawing one, but then in the air. I reach out to the magic inside of me and close my eyes. I make a handmovement and open my eyes. To my surprise there are two apples instead of one. I actually did it. I let out a small laugh and put the apple I'm holding next to the one just appeared on the table.

"I can't believe I actually did it." I mutter more to myself than to anyone else.

"Of course you did it. I told you to." Loki smirks at me. I roll my eyes and try to touch the apple. I expected to go through it like I did with the illusions Loki makes, instead there's a real apple there.

"Wait that's not right." I say. "Aren't supposed to go through it?" Loki frowns and picks up the apple.

"No, you are supposed to go through it. It should've disappeared the moment you lost focus. Actually making solid objects is a lot more advanced. Strange." He says. I can see a hint of mischief in his eyes, and he suddenly throws the apple towards the doors. At the exact moment the door opens and Thor stands in the way of the flying apple. It hits him straight in his head. He looks around him to see what hit him. I burst into laughter and surprizingly, Loki joins me. When Thor sees the apple and us laughing, he knows what happened.

"How did you know he was going to open the doors?" I ask Loki when I finally stop laughing.

"Easy, that oaf makes enough noise to wake an entire castle. He tried to push the door first, and I heard that." He explains. "Now what has brought you to the library? I suppose it's not because you actually want to read?" Thor lets out a booming laugh before answering.

"No, I have come to find you. We're about to start eating." He says. But I was just there minutes ago. I look up to the clock and see that two hours have passed. Loki must have seen my confused expression.

"Calling up illusions took some time. Quite logical considering it's your first time." He explains. I nod, sounds about right. I get up and follow Thor and Loki.

Today Steve cooked. I promised I would cook tomorrow. We're having lasagna. We all eat in silence, I clear the table and do the dishes together with Bruce. It's not that late, and the sky's clear, so I decide to go out to fly for a while. To clear my head a little. I head out to the balcony and look down to the streets.

"Deciding how far you'll fall if you jump?' A timid voice behind me says. Bruce walks up to the railing and stands besides me.

"Oh hi Bruce, and yes I actually was. I thought flying around a little would clear my head." I answer.

"Interview stress?" He asks with a knowing look.

"You have no idea. I even get anxious when I think about it." I admit.

"Yeah I don't like those too, the other guy doesn't either or so it seems." He tells me.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"He once destroyed one because he didn't really like the questions." He explains.

"I thought you have to be angry, to become the other guy." I ask.

"Yes, I was pretty angry. They pushed the wrong buttons. I still think they had a death wish. Since then I'm excused from all interviews and press conferences. I can go if I want to, but mostly I just skip them." He explains.

"Well that must be nice, to skip the interviews and stuff I mean. Not, turning into a green rage monster." I tell him.

"Yeah, I figured that out. Don't worry." Bruce smiles at me. "You'll do fine tomorrow." I nod and look back to the streets below.

"Do you mind if I..." I ask him.

"No not at all. Have fun flying around." He says. Then he turns around and walks back inside.

I jump on the railing and let myself fall down back first. I turn around in the air and spread my wings. I fly up and go higher than I've ever been before. When it's too cold I fold back my wings and let myself fall to the ground again. I spin around and close my eyes. I love this feeling. I open them again and unfold my wings. I fly out over the ocean again. I'm just a little above the surface and I can see my own reflection in the water. My hair is everywhere, because I forgot to bind it. I reach down to toch the water. When my hand touches it ripples appear and leave a trail behind me. I grin and look ahead. I barely miss a small ship I didn't see untill now. I avoid it and fly a little higher. I make a wide circle and fly back to the tower. This time I don't land on the roof, but on the same spot I took off from. I carefully fold my wings behind me and walk inside. I sit down in the corner of the couch and fold my feet under me. I pick up my book I left on the table this morning. I didn't get very far because as soon as I started reading Tony came in whining. It's like living with a spoiled child sometimes.

"Oh good you're here." A voice I do not want to hear right now says.

"What do you want Stark?" I ask without looking up from my book.

"Ouch. You're on last name basis." Clint says. Oh so he's here too. I look up and see everyone there too.

"It's movie night." Tony announces.

"So." I say turning back to my book. "it's also monday." That earns a high five from clint.

"Ha, ha, smartass." Tony answers. I just grin. "As an official team member, you have to come to movie night."

"I'm not going to have a choice, do I?" I ask.

"Nope." I sigh and get up.

"Okay, but first I'm going to put my book back on my floor." I say.

When I get back the only place left is between Bruce and Loki. I sit down and fold my wings a little closer to me, so no one's bothered by them. I put my feet under me like I always do.

"So what's a movie night?" I ask.

"Seriously? You don't know what movie night is?" Clint asks. "Oh right, 700 years isolation. Movie night is watching a movie with friends on a… well night." I shrug. sounds logical.

"So… what movie?" I ask.

"Hunger games!" Tony and Clint immediatly shout. I cover my ears.

"Are they always like this?" I ask no one in particular.

"Unfortunately, yes." Loki answers besides me. Tony just grins and starts the film.

Halfway through it I get tired. I look to my left and see Bruce fast asleep, his glasses still in his hands. I smile to myself. I turn back to the movie and lay my head on Loki's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He whisper-asks me.

"I'm tired and didn't want to wake Bruce up." I say, also whispering.

"Then go to sleep." Loki says back.

"I want to see the movie." I tell him. He only hums in response. I shake my head slightly and turn my attention back to the film. They're about to start the games. After a few minutes I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. I look up and see Loki smiling at me. I give him a smile back and go back to watching the film, my head still on his shoulder. I can nearly keep my eyes open, but I want to know how the movie ends. However I can't help myself and soon enough I'm asleep.

What wakes me is surprise, surprize Tony. He's had more than enough to drink and fell over a chair. Not that the chair hadn't been there before. I wake up due to his yell. I jump up and fall off of the couch, hitting my head on the coffee table in the process. I let out a yell of pain and grab my head. I blink my eyes a couple of times then close them to get to dizziness away, too bad it doesn't work.

"Thanks a lot Tony." I manage to say. My words are a little twisted due to my head. I feel a hand on my shoulder and open my eyes to see it's Loki. He looks at me with worried eyes. I give him my best try at a smile.

"I'm fine." I tell him. As a sign that I really was okay, I get up and take a step. I shouldn't have done that. I can't stay on my legs and nearly fall back down if Loki hadn't caught me.

"Liar." He says. I roll my eyes at his comment. "Bruce can you see if something's wrong with her."

"Sure, put her on the couch. Rose follow this light for me." He says with a nod to the couch. I sit down and follow the light Bruce is holding in front of me.

"No signs of a concussion. I think she's fine, but-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"Told you I was fine." I say to Loki.

"But, you should take it easy a couple of days." I roll my eyes again, but still nod. I get up and take another step, if Loki hadn't stopped me I would've fallen back to the gound. Again.

"Okay that's it." He says. In one swift movement he picks me up, bridal style.

"No, don't. Put me down. I can walk you know." I protest.

"No you can't." Loki says back. "You fell trying, twice." I was about to protest again, but I shut my mouth before I say anyting.

"Smart move." He says. Without any other words Loki teleports to my room. He puts me down and our faces are only a few inches apart from each other. I look up into his eyes and notice how green they really are. After a while I blush and look away.

"Thank you." I tell him. He stands back up.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow Roselia." Without another word he vanishes. I close my eyes and fall asleep. Noticing in the back of my mind, I'm still fully dressed. I'll deal with it tomorrow.

_Fire, there's fire everywhere. The heat's unbearable. Evereywhere around me I see the red and orange of the flames. I watch in horror. There's nothing I can do except watch. Watch the awful spectacle before me. As an invisible ghost I have to look at my younger self. What I did, is unforgivable. And yet, I didn't have to pay the ultimate price. Normally an act like this would have been punushed with a death sentence. However, no father would ever want that for his child. The alternative was far more cruel. Banished for life. A life in solitude. Alone with the fear and the loneliness. And the guilt. Oh the guilt is the worst part of it. To live with myself, knowing what I have done. _

I jerk awake and shake the dream away. More like nightmare. My own personal nightmare haunting me. I didn't have it in a while, but they never stay away very long. Sighing I get out of my bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep again anyway. I carefully take a step and realize the dizzyness from earlier is completely gone. I need a drink. Probably the last thing I should do, but who cares anyway. I walk out of my room and look for anything to drink. Finding nothing I take the stairs to the common room. I'm pretty sure I saw a bar there earlier. I peek around the corner and surprizingly the bar isn't deserted. I step around the corner and sneak a little closer.

"Well you aren't exactly the last person I thought I'd find here, but why are you here?" I ask the man on at the bar. Tony turns around and smirks.

"Well hello to you too birdie." Tony slurs. He's defeneatly drunk. So I can tell him anything and he wouldn't remember any of it in the morning.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." I casually say. "Have anything good to drink?" I ask. Tony nods and grabs a random bottle.

"Everything is good here birdy, especially the bar tender." He says while pointing at himself. He pours me a glass and I gulp it down, signalling him to pour me another one. He does so with a questioning look.

"I needed it." I explain.

"Oh, does it have to do with Loki?" He asks.

"No! Why would it have anything to do with Loki, we're friends. Like I am with the rest of the team." I defend myself.

"Oh don't hide it." Tony slurs. "I've seen you two look. You like him don't ya?"

"Yes as a friend. And I doubt he likes me like that." I say back with a roll of my eyes.

"Sure, make yourself believe that. Another drink?" He asks when my glass is empty again. I nod and he fills it.

"But if it isn't about Loki, then why do you need the drink? Scratch that drinks." I think for a moment. Should I tell him. Well he's not going to remember enything the next morning anyway, so why not. I finish my third glass an Tony pours a new one.

"Nightmare. It's more like a memory I keep going through. When I got banished from France." I say to him.

"Oh, well the people there stink anyway. Way to serious." I grimace at it.

"You can say that, and they've gotten less serious over the years. Imagine what it was like in the 13th century. I wasn't allowed to do anything. Well except sit still and be pretty as a princess should." I sigh. My glass is empty again. I know I'm drinking way to fast, but right now I don't really care.

"You're a princess?" Tony asks with one raised eyebrow. I nod and hold up my glass, signalling for another drink.

"I used to be. I kind of got disowned after I got banished. Not that I mind, it's a lot less stressful, and a lot more free." I admit with another sigh.

"You can say that." A voice behind me says. I turn around and see Thor leaning against the wall. "I opened my eyes in my exile. I felt free for once."

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask him.

"Since you told Tony about your nightmare." He responds, he walks to us and takes a seat.

"It's nothing to hide, everyone here has them. Some more than others. In the end, it isn't real. They're just dreams." He says to me.

"It wasn't a dream." I say soft enough so Thor barely hears me. "It was more of a memory." I admit. I empty my glass once again, and as usual Tony fills it again.

"You're drinking a lot." Tony states.

"I don't care. If anything it makes me sleep later. I doubt I can on my own." I say back

"Even then they're just dreams, they'll go away." Thor assures me.

"Well you haven't been having them for 700 years, now have you? You haven had to deal with the guilt of killing your own mother!" I shout at him while slamming my empty glass on the table. I quickly put my hand over my mouth when I realize what I have said. In a haste I get up and run away from them. Down te stairs and to my room. I lock the door and sit against the door. I fold my wings around me and hug my knees. How could I've been so stupid. I can't believe what I've done. One thing's for sure. Tomorrow is going to be a hell.

**A/N So here's a little about her past. And she's right tomorrow is going to be like hell. I hope to update first thing when I wake up, because I have to work, and after that my friend's trowing a party due to her graduation.**

**Please review. It makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So here's chapter five. I'm still working on six. So it might be a while before I update again...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel does.**

Chapter five.

I probably have fallen asleep sometime because I'm woken up by someone banging on the door.

"Hmm whoisit." I say feeling a terrible headache coming up. I had way too many drinks. My alcohol resistance isn't very high.

"Clint, and you need to get up." His voice on the other side says. I lazily get up and unlock the door. I open it and see him standing there hand in mid air, as if he was about to knock again.

"You look awful." He states.

"Well you look, you look like you. Damn it brain wake up." I say back. I earn a soft laugh from Clint with that comment.

"What happened then, there must have been something to make you like this." He says.

"Had a couple of drinks last night. I couldn't sleep. Maybe more than a couple." I say with a shrug.

"Oh so I've heard. Tony keeps calling you princess. I do not really know why." I can feel the blood draining from my face.

"How much do you exactly know." I ask him.

"Just that, Tony won't say anything else. I doubt if he knows anything else." He says. I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god." I mutter.

"Oh, call me Clint." He says with a wink. "Breakfast's up in ten minutes." Clint says before turning around and leaving. I roll my eyes and decide to take a quick shower. Hoping to make me look less terrible. I pass a mirror on my way to it and look into it. Clint's right. I do look awful. I groan and get the shower started.

ten fifteen minutes later I walk in on the others at the breakfast table. I avoid all eye contact with Thor and Tony. Just to make sure. I quietly sit down and eat my breakfast. Or well eat... I poke it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Steve asks besides me. I shake my head, avoiding speaking directly to him.

"What's the matter princess, nervous?" I wince slightly at the nickname Tony gave me. I get up and put my plate at in the sink.

"I am not a princess, nor have I ever been." I say in a harsh tone. I turn around and leave before anyone can ask any questions. It seems like my head is trying to kill me, but I keep going untill I reach my floor. When I get out of the stairwell I sit down against the door in the same way I sat last night. I bury my head in my arms trying to get the headache to go away. I vaguely hear the soft 'ding' of the elevator, but choose to ignore it. I hear footsteps, but keep my head in my arms.

"Go away." I tell who ever is standing before me.

"No." Loki's voice says. "What's going on with you? Today's the first day someone had to wake you up, and after not saying anything, except for one vague sentence. You just leave. Tell me what's going on with you." I look up at him, he's standing in front of me with his arms crossed and an angry look. His face softens once he sees mine. He bents down so he's at the same height as me.

"What happened." He asks in a soft voice. I stare into his eyes. Can I trust him? Can I tell him about my past? A part of me says 'yes, you can.' while another part of me screams 'No remember the last time you trusted someone with that?' I look down and avoid his eyes. He puts his hand on my knee, and I stare at it.

"It's a very long story." I mutter. I put my head back in my arms.

"Rose?" Peppers voice comes. "I'm here to help you pick out some clothes for the interview." Her voice trails off at the end. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you where busy." I get up and shake my head.

"No it's fine. It can wait." I walk to her and drag her with me, not bothering to look back. When we get to my room I turn to the redhead who just raises an eyebrow at me.

"Don't ask." I tell her. I pick up a bottle of water and walk to my closet.

"Sure." She says with the same expression. "Can I ask you something else then?" I shrug and open the bottle.

"Do you have a crush on Loki?" She asks. I nearly choke and look at pepper.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask.

"Oh, you do!" She squeals. "Ha I knew it."

"No, no I do not have a crush on Loki. He's just a friend." I tell her.

"Right. Now, clothes. You should wear something that isn't too formal, but more what you usually wear." She says. I look down to what I'm wearing. A straight cut pair of jeans and a normal black hoodie. Pepper walks to my closet and pulls out some clothes.

"Here." She hands me a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tank top. "You can wear your leather jacket over it." Pepper says to me. I nod and walk to the bathroom. I change and get back to my room.

"Good. Now you're ready for an interview. Everyone's waiting in the common room. We'll leave in five minutes or so." I follow her to the elevator and press the right button. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell Loki anything." She says just before the doors open. I cna feel a blush creep up on my face, and try to hide it.

"What's got you blushing like a madman?" Tony asks as soon as we're out of the elevator.

"Nothing." I quickly say before walking past him. I quickly pull up the hood of my jacket to hide my face. Realizing I'm still inside I pull it back down.

"Ready to go?" Bruce asks me. I nod and smile a little. "You'll do fine." He assures me.

* * *

"Hello and welcome. I'm May Lonse. I've got the avengers here in the studio, and I believe they brought someone with them." A woman in a large chair on my left. "Tell me who is this young woman."

"That's Rose, our new team member." Tony says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Roselia Coulisses." I say with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"No nice to meet you. Tell me, how lang have you been a part of this." She asks.

"A couple of days." I shrug.

"So how's life in the tower?" May asks me again.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. I'm not really used to living near a lot of other people." I say a bit vaguely.

"Oh, how come? Used to a small town where everyone knows you?" The interviewer asks.

"More like secluded in a forest with no one around except a couple of hikers every once in a while." I say with a sheepish smile.

"Well that's a change. What made you do it?" May asks.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I thought it was time for a change. I've locked myself away for too long." I say with a shrug.

"How long is long? I mean you look like you're 20 or 21." I laugh at the thought.

"No more like 500 years. I'm older than I look." I tell her.

"So are you a mutant?" She asks me.

"Not that I know of. I don't really know what I am." I admit. "All I know is that I'm different. My uncle used to say I should use it to make a difference. I ignored that a bit too long I think."

"So you have no clue what you might be? Any wild guesses? Anyone?" May asks. I shrug, I never really thought about it. "Oh well. Now tell me, what is it you can do? I'm sure you weren't asked for the avengers for your looks." I blush and look down to my hands.

"Well I can fly, obviously. I was trained as a master thief, I can fight with dual swords and a scynte, and magic. But I'm not very good at that yet." I say.

"Wow, a scynte. That's… Unusual." May says.

"Yeah, it was my uncle's idea. He said it would fit the name I made for myself. The angel of death. It was more about how I looked then." I say, getting a little uncofortable.

"Well it sounds good to me." May says.

The rest of the interview went like this. A couple of question. I answered each of them, and we all got up to leave.

"Ready to go?" Loki asks from behind me. I jump up and turn around.

"Don't sneak up upon me like that." I tell him. He just grins at me. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then hold on tight." He offers me his hand and I take it. He pulls me close and on instinct I close my eyes. Everything around me spins and I hang onto Loki like my life depends on it.

"You can let go now." His voice was barely louder than a wisper. I open my eyes carefully. I look up to see Loki smirking at me. I let go of him and awkwardly step away. I see we're in my cabin in the woods and let out a sigh through my nose.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. I shake my head and walk to the living room.

"No, I just am going to miss this place. It was lonely, but it was mine. I've been here for a long time. The first house I managed to keep longer than a few years." I explain. I trail the edge of my piano and sit down. I open it and touch a key. I smile at the sound. Still the same, I've been here only a week ago, but it seemed like an eternity since I played. I press another key and start a song. River flows in you. I smile through the entire song. At the end of the song Loki sits besides me.

"Play another song." He says.

"Well what do you want to hear?" I ask him. I turn my head to look him in the eye.

"Anything you like." He answers. I start another instrumental song. "But only if you sing." I freeze and stop playing.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because you have a lovely voice." He says.

"No I don't. I'm not a good singer." I stare at my hands, who are still on the keys.

"Who ever told you that must have been deaf." He tells me. "Please, play." I wait a little longer before I start a song I learned a while ago.

_Step one you say, "We need to talk."  
__He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk."  
__He smiles politely back at you,  
__You stare politely right on through,  
_

_Some sort of window to your right.  
__As she goes left and you stay right,  
__Between the lines of fear and blame,  
__You begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness.  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
__Had I known how to save a life.  
_

_Let him know that you know best,  
__'Cause after all you do know best.  
__Try to slip past his defense,  
__Without granting innocence._

_Lay down a list of what is wrong.  
__The things you've told him all along.  
__Pray to god he hears you.  
__And I pray to god he hears you and,_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness.  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
__Had I known how to save a life._

_As he begins to raise his voice,  
__You lower yours and grant him one last choice.  
__"Drive until you lose the road,  
__Or break with the ones you've followed."_

_He will do one of two things.  
__He will admit to everything,  
__Or he'll say he's just not the same,  
__And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness.  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
__Had I known how to save a life.  
_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness.  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
__Had I known how to save a life.  
__How to save a life.  
__How to save a life._

I play the last notes and stop. I close the piano and get up.

"I- I should pack." I manage to say. I sprint away and to the attic. I should have some boxes here. When I don't find any I groan in desperation. While looking for a box I come across a small fraimed painting. I pick it up and stare at the image. It's a young woman, about my age. She has red-brown wavy hair and light blue eyes. It's painted in the old style from the late middle ages. I look at the painting with a sad smile. after a while I climb out the window and sit down on the roof. I set the small painting down next to me. I come her often, when I want to think, when I'm upset, when I want to relax. I look at the sight before me. The cabin is built on a higher part in the forest. I can see miles and miles of firest from up here. Even after 500 years, I still love the sight of it. The entire forest is gold, orange and brown due to the fall. It's terrible when I try to move unheard, but the sight of those colours is beautiful. I hear someone stumble behind me, but I don't turn around. Who else could it be?

"Sorry, I ran off again." I say, still not looking at him. I hear footsteps and see Loki sitting down next to me. He notices the painting and picks it up.

"Who is this. It looks like you." He says.

"She was my mother." I say with another sad smile. "Before… before she was killed." I stare at the forest in front of me.

"That's what you where going to tell me this morning, isn't it?" He asks. I nod and look at my hands in my lap. I nervously crack my knuckles. It's a bad habit I picked up a few centuries ago.

"How was she killed?" Loki asks. "I doubt it's as bad as you make it seem."

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't…" My voice trails off at the end. I shouldn'thave said that.

"I didn't?" I look away, avoiding any kind of contact. "I didn't do what?" He repeats. I shake my head.

"Nevermind, just forget I said anything." I get up to climb back inside, but Loki stops me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I tug at it, but Loki has an iron grip on me.

"No Roselia, tell me. No more running away." He says. "Please."

"Fine. Fine. You don't have to deal with the guilt of killing your own mother!" I shout, losing my temper. A long silence follows.

"I knew this would happen." I mutter. "When will I learn I should not trust people."

"What happened?" Loki asks.

"It's a long story." I say as I sit next to him again. "And you'll probably hate me after it."

"I don't see how I could hate you." He says.

"You will trust me, but can you please hear me out?" He nods and I start my story.

"_We where on a hunting trip in southern France, my family and I…"_

A younger me Jumps off of my horse phillipe. We've been in the forest for about three days. I get the three birds I shot today and take them inside. I grin as I put the birds in the kitchen. I practically run to the living room where my mother, father and sister sit in front of the father.

"Good evening Father, mother, Belle." I politely say.

"Sit. We need to talk." My mother says. I raise an eyebrow but sit down without a word. I place my bow in my lap.

"It is unacceptable a young lady your age goes hunting like this. You will stop and act like the lady you are." She says bluntly.

"Why? I like hunting and being in the forest." I say.

"We've been over this before Roselia. You need to appear normal to the people. You may not be the oldest, or the heir to the throne, but that doesn't take away the fact that you are one of this kingdoms princesses. That means you have to go to you appointments in time. You will not speak of your curse, and will not practice with it. You will stop hunting and be a lady. Child you are nearly of age, and we are looking for a good man for you. We must not scare him away. It's what's best for you." Father says.

"Why?" I say. "Why do I have to appear normal? Why do I have to go to that whitch every two months to place a spell on my wings. Why do I have to hide my gifts, they're not a curse. It has bever done anyone any harm. Why father?" I plead.

"Because it is dangerous." My mother snaps. "You are not normal. You should have been dead all along. you are devil's spawn and you are not my daughter. You never where and never will be. We should have left you to die all those years ago. I am not heartless and I will take care of you, but only if you act normal." I jump up and let my bow clatter to the ground.

"What?" Yes I have always wondered why I was so different than everyone else in my family, but this doesn't make any sense. "No you're lying. It can't be. And I am normal. I am just as normal as my brothers and sisters. If you are too blind to see this, than that is your fault."

"Rose-" my father interrupts me.  
"No! You will stop and listen. All my life I thought I was like you. I looked up to you. I always tried my best, and nothing was good enough. Now you tell me all of that was a lie!?"

"Rose…" My sisters shy voice came.

"And you! Did you know this?" When she doesn't answer I take a step back in shock. "You did. I can't believe it. I trusted you. I thought you where my sister."

"ROSE!" My father shouts. Only now I sense the heat around me. My magic acted out and spread the fire around the house. The heat is unbearable. How did I not feel this before. I stare in shock at what I did. The house is slowly falling apart. We have to get out of here. My father pulls me with him and we run away from the flames. I hear a loud crack and then a shout. I look over my shoulder to see my mother trapped under a part of the roof that had fallen down on her. My father and sister had already gone oustide and I could help her. If I wanted to.

"Please." She begs. "Please my daughter help me." My face turns cold, and I turn my back on her.

"Like you said I am not your daughter." I say coldly as I make my way outside. I run to my father and sister.

"What have you done?" Belle says. Her voice barely audible.

"I did what she should have done a long time ago. I left behind what's not worth saving." I pull up the hood of my cloak, luckily I hadn't taken it off yet. I calmy walk to Phillipe and mount the dark stallion. I pull on the reins and take off.

"Don't you ever dare to come back!" My father shouts after me. "You are banished and if you ever show your face here again, you will be killed on sight!" I don't look back, I just keep riding. The hooves of Phillipe echo in my ears, mixing with the words my father just said. I can't return home. Ever.

I can feel a single tear making it's way down my cheek when I' done with my story. I look at the man next to me, but I don't make eye contact. He wipes the tear away and puts his hand on my cheek.

"You where young, and didn't know how to control your gifts. Your magic lashed out. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done." He tells me.

"Yes there is. I could have gone back to help her. I could have accepted their demands and give up. Then all of this wouldn't have happened." I tell him. I let my head hang again.

"No it isn't your fault. Roselia do you hear me? It isn't your fault. It is your parents'. They should not have contained the part of you that is different. They shouldn't have forced you to be someone you're not. It's not your fault." I finally dare to look up at him. Red eyes meet green and I look into them. They're full of compassion, like he knows what I've been trough. I realize his hand is still on my cheek, but I don't say anything about it. I don't mind it there. Am I falling for the god of mischief?

"We should go back inside. We came her so I could pack remember?" I tell him. He nods and we both get up. I get back inside when I remember something.

"Oh damn it." I say more to the air around me.

"What?" his voice from behind me says.

"I don't have any moving boxes." I admit.

"No problem we'll just conjure some." Oh why haven't I thought of that. I nod and get out of the attic. It's empty for most part, like the rest of my cabin, but there are some things from my past there. I walk to my bedroom and sit down on my bed.

"And how do I conjure stuff again" I ask him. Loki laughs and leans against the door post.

"Just thing of it appearing and it will." I nod and close my eyes. When I open them I can see a couple of boxes in front of me.

"Well that's a start." I mutter. I take one box and walk to the book shelves. Three rows are full of leather bound journals. most of them are brown. some are green, and only a few are red. I start with loading those in.

"What are those?" Loki asks behind me.

"Journals. Brown is general life. Green are mission reports. A reminder of what I have done. And the red ones are names of people I should avoid along with some information of them." I explain. I made enemis over the years, and some hold awful grudges against me. I keep track of those and make sure I avoid them. Loki picks up a red one and opens it on a random page.

"Everyone in france?" He asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'm still banished. It might be a long time ago, but the french aren't exactly forgiving if you kill a queen." I mumble. My expression goes dark and I keep loading the books in. Withouth a word Loki eventually closes the book and helps me load them.

"You don't have to…" Loki cuts me off.

"For a change, I want to help." He says with a grin. I raise up my hands in defeat and keep going. Once all the journals are in I continue with my books.

"So, what about you?" I ask after a while in silence.

"What about me?" Loki asks without looking up.

"How is it you're not taking over New York right now?" I try to make it sound light, but I'm doing a terrible job at that.

"Oh, that." He says.

"Yes that. Still not going to tell me then?" I ask.

"If you want to know I'll tell you, just don't think any different of me after it." He says with a dark expression I can't really read. I nod.

"You could do it with me, I'm sure I can do the same." I smile at him, but it falters when I see his face.

"If you must know, the attack of New York was not exactly me." Loki starts. "I was controlled by a relic known as the tesseract. It was like watching yourself do everything you wish you wouldn't do. Yes I led the Chitaury to Midgard, but it was commanded to me. I was to do as the other pleases. I was nothing more than a common slave.

When I fell into the abyss, as an attempt to end my failures, I didn't die. He pulled me out. I was fed lies about my brother tossing me into the abyss instead of me jumping in it. When my mind finally broke, he told me I was ready. He sent me to midgard to rule it. Once I had taken it over, he would come and destroy the nine realms. Somewhere halfway during the invasion, I broke the spell he had me under. I played my part and made sure the avengers would beat me. In the end they did. I thought I would be safe from him, yet I wasn't. I would never be safe unless I was dead. Until the dark elves came.

My brother came for my help, and I saw my chance. I faked my own death and took returned to Asgard in disguise. No one found out for a while, untill Odin awoke from the odinsleep. He sent me here after learning the truth. Now Midgard doesn't have the tesseract or any other infinity stones on it, I would be safe here. I saw what kind of destruction I caused and went to SHIELD to offer my services. They wheren't exactly happy to see me here, but eventually I got a second chance.

I helped them clean up the mess I made, and eventually made my way into the Avengers initiative. And that brings us to the present." He finishes.

"That's quite the story." I say. Loki just hums in reply. By now we have everything packed in my room. It only fills about two boxes and most of it are books. I put ont box on the other, and pick them up. Evetually I make my way to the kitchen and I put them on the counter.

"Did you see a guitar and base case somewhere around here?" I'm not really a messy person, I just misplace things. Mostly the cases to my instruments. I rarely use them, the instruments usually stand against the wall or a standard. Loki point behind me and I turn around to see both cases there.

"Thank you." I pick up the cases and walk to my piano. I put the base and guitar in their cases and take them to the boxes. The rest of the evening goes like this. Sometimes we talk, mostly light conversations. When we're done I find myself on the roof again. I won't be coming here in a while.

"If you want to go and fly, just tell me." Loki's voice behind me says.

"How did you know I wanted to fly?" I ask him.

"I just know you." He says.

"You harldy know me. We've only met a week or so ago." I give him back.

"True, but I do know you." He says. Whith that he dissappears in the same green light, and the same black crow appears.

"Oh, you want a rematch then?" I smirk at him. "Bring it on, you're on my grounds now." I spread my wings and take off laughing.

**A/N The song's How to save a life, from the Fray. And now you know Rose's story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Please don't hate me. I disappeared and I didn't mean to. I just realized how close the end of the year is for me. Also test week. I hat test week. It's not even a week. It starts tomorrow and ends a week and a half later. So I'm finishing up projects, book reports, stuff like that.  
Oh and the WK has started, I'm not sure if it's called WK in English, but I'm going to go with that. It's the soccer thingy. My family keeps dragging me to the TV to watch the contests of my home country. I don't really care much for soccer. It's like you finally have the ball, after chasing it across the field, and then you kick it away, only to chase it again. Hello? Logic, you there?**

**Oh now something about the story. Yes this is a chapter taking place around Christmas. Yes I know I'm six months early, but I don't really care. It fits in my story line. And I like the winter more than the summer. hehe, well have fun.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the avengers.**

Chapter 6.

Life at Avengers tower got back to normal. Well as normal as it gets. A few months has passed since I came to live here. We haven't heard anything about the so called threath Earth has received, but I don't really mind. I train with everyone around me. I've been getting better at magic each day. I can do basic spells without actually saying the spell out loud, and I'm practicing more advanced magic every day.

New year's eve is only a week away now. And all of the Avengers are going to some big shot party somewhere in New York. It's suppesed to be a masked ball. I thought those where a little out of time, but it will be fun I think.

Christmas eve is tonight. I've never really celebrated it, but I heard it's great. We'll all give each other something and I had a hard time decideing what to give everyone. Next to that, we're going to have a movie night. Seriously I think Tony's secretly obsessed with movie nights.

It's only a little past lunch time and I'm lying on the couch with a book. I believe it's called The fellowship of the ring. I like it, I'm halfway through it and don't exactly pay attention to everything around me. That's my first mistake. I'm so caught up in my book, I don't hear Loki and Thor sneaking up on me. Just to make somethings clear. One Thor isn't really stealthy. And two I asked them to help me train. So they sometimes try to sneak upon me for a sneak attack. I only notice the duo when I'm lifted off of the coutch and swung over someones shoulder. I yelp in surprize, then recover from the shock. I teleport out of Thor's grip and stand in front of him in a defencive stance. I summoned my scynte, and I'm holding it with both hands. I don't see Loki anywhere and I get suspicious. Where is he? I get my answer not soon after. Two arms wrap around me again, and I can't teleport away. Must've been a spell. I kick back and get out of his grip. I use the back of my scynte and knock him down. I sens Thor's charging at me and I fly up. He keeps going and barely misses Loki.

"You big oaf. We nearly had her." Loki says. I land behind Thor and hit him with my schynte. I've gotten a lot better since I've started training with Nat. I put a spell on him and Thor freezes. This will last for a while.

"Getting harder each day huh?" I ask them with a grin.

"No, maybe one day you'll beat me. You're far away from there though." Loki lies. He summons his own scepter and gets into a defencive stance aswell.

"For the god of lies you're an awful liar." I tell him. I lunge forward and strike with an uppercut. He blocks it and pushes me back.

"I am an amazing liar. You're the only one so far who can really see through them." He smirks at me. That's not fair, he knows how distracting that smirk is to me. I glare at him and try again. Only switching the uppercut to a side swing at the last moment. I hit him and he stumbles back a little.

"You where saying." I smile sweetly at him. He laughs and a few illusions appear.

"Oh I know that trick too." I close my eyes and summon some copies of myself. And exactly now Tony chose to walk in.

"I swear this tower keeps getting weirder and weirder. Maybe it's the booze, but I see like 5 Loki's and Rose's." He says. I laugh and call off my illusions. I snap my fingers and unfreeze Thor.

"No, it's not the booze. Just magic." I say. "How about another draw?" I offer the two asgardians. Well technically one Asgardian and one Jotun. They both nod and I put away my scynte.

"Anyway, I was looking for you songbirdie." Tony says. The nickname just stuck with him I guess. At least it's better than kid, or little girl. "Pepper was wondering if you know any Christmas songs." I nod.

"Yeah I know a few. Most with the piano though." I shrug and pick up my book where I dropped it. Tony grins and gives me a thumbs up.

"Great, you're playing tonight." He says before running away. I laugh again and walk outside. It's only snowing a little, and I look over the city covered in white. It's so… peacefull. I hope it will be like this forever. In a weird and twisted way, the avengers are a family. I sigh and sit down on the railing. My feet dangling off the edge. I open my book and keep reading here.

"You have the weirdest places to read, do you realize that?" Steve says as he stands next to me.

"Oh I know. I just like it like this. And I am weird in case you haven't noticed yet." I tell him, looking up from my book.

"Anyway, the others are here. Jane, Coulson, Fury and Darcy." I see the captain slightly blush at the last name. I grin at him.

"You should ask her out." I tell him. "Darcy I mean."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure she wouldn't want to go out with me." His face only reddens more when I point it out. I smile at this sight.

"Steve, you are the most kind, sweet, caring, gentleman on earth. There's no way on earth she'll say no." I tell him. "Ask her to the masked ball on new year's eve." Steve nods several times.

"Only if you ask Loki to it too." He says.

"Wait what? Why would I ask him? I mean he's a good friend, it would just be weird." Now it's my turn to go red.

"Oh come on I've seen you two look. Clint and Nat even made a bet on who' s going to make the first move. And I don't even know what Tony's doing, but he's always playing matchmaker around here." He says. After a short staring contest I give in.

"Fine, but only if you ask Darcy tonight." I grin at him again.

"Deal." He holds out his hand And I shake it. "Now let's go inside, it's freezing out here." I nod and jump off of the railing. I follow him inside and jump over the couch. I sit down in the middle and wait for the others to sit aswell. As usual Jane sits with Thor on the couch next to the one I'm sitting on. Bruce sits next to them, since it's a three seater. Tony sits on the large lazy chair and Pepper's on the armrest. Steve sits next to Darcy and I grin at that. Clint and Nat both sit on the floor on pillows. Fury's on the other lazy chair and Coulson sits next to me. Loki leans against the wall on the other side of the room. The only place left is on my right. Somehow I think Tony planned this.

"Come on reindeer games. Don't just stand there, sit down somewhere." Tony grins. Loki only rolls his eyes and sits next to me.

"Now everyone's here. Let's open up some stuff!" Tony says, still grinning. Seriously sometimes he's just a big kid. I shake my head and grin again.

"Fury you're up first." Tony says.

"Stark you know damn well I don't like this sort of things." Fury says. I however decide to play along Tony's game. I snap my fingers and a wrapped gift appears in front of Fury. We all took a note out of a box, on it was the name of the person you have to give a gift. Darcy took Nick's name out of the box, and asked me to so that.

"Good to know you're doing something usefull with everything I have taught you." Loki sarcastically says next to me. I poke him in the ribs and say.

"It is useful, they're quiet now aren't they. And Darcy asked me very nicely." I grin when he stays silent.

Fury rolls his eye and opens the gift. It happens to be a new eyepatch. But one with Christmas all written over it. It's deep red, with candy canes all over it.

"Seriously?" He asks to no one in particular. Darcy just shrugs.

"I thougth you could use a little bit of holiday happiness." She explains. Darcy gets an one eyed glare for that, but she just shrugs again. Eventually Fury stops glaring, and gets a small package from under his coat. He hands it to Coulson who unwraps it. In it is a set of captaain america cards.

"I thought these where lost in the invasion?" Coulson asks.

"They where." Fury says.

"Thank you sir." Coulson says, before handing a gift to Tony. He takes it with glee and unwrapse it. In it is a vinyl plate. An original from AC/DC.

"Awesome!" Tony says. He throws a small box to Steve who easily catches it. He opens it and takes out a mistletoe.

"A mistletoe?" He asks. Tony grins and points to the person next the Steve. That happens to be Darcy. "Oh." Steve says. He and Darcy look at each other. An awkward silence follows, and eventually it's Jane who breaks it.

"Oh come on and just kiss already." She says. As on cue Darcy reaches forward and takes Steve's face in her hands. They kiss and Tony woops. The couple breaks apart and glare at Tony. Now a glare from Steve AND Darcy… That's got to hurt.

"Cap you're up." Nat says to break the tense silence. Steve nods and takes a gift from behind his back and gives it to Darcy. She unwraps it and takes out a red and blue beanie.

"Cool!" She says. She trows her arms around Steve and hugs him.

"So that brings us in a loop. I had pirate fury there." Darcy says with a grin. "So I'm choosing who has to give something next." She grins and points at me.

"Your turn, birdie." She says. I roll my eyes and wave my hand. Two long wrapped things appear in Natasha's lap.

"Merry Christmas Nat." I tell her with a smile. "I thought you could use those." Natasha unwraps one and holds up one half of my twin blades. The other one is in the other package.

"Wow. Thank you." She says.

"You're already better than me. So I thought you might like them." I tell her. She nods and places the swords in her lap again.

"My turn. Clint, close your eyes." She orders. Clint lets out a fake sigh and puts his hands in front og his eyes. Qietly Natashe gets up and goes to the kitchen, only to reappear later with a box.

"Here you go." She says as she gives to box to Clint. He opens it, and in it are about two dozen new arrowheads. "They're modified. They return if you press a botton I had installed on your bow." Natasha says.

"That's got to be the best thing ever invented. He says. He kisses Natasha on the cheek and says. "Thank you Nat."

"HA! I won. you loose. Pay up reindeer games!" Tony suddenly shouts. Everybody looks back and forth between Tony and Loki, waiting for an explainantion.

"I made a bet with rock of ages, I told him Nat would give Clint a bow or an arrow. He thougth she wouldn't." Tony shrugs. "But I won. So get on with it."

"What did you bet about?" Clint asks.

"Well…" Tony starts.

"Nothing important you'll hear about it later." Loki cuts him off.

"Nuh-uh reindeer games. You lost and you've got to do it. If not I'll do it for you." Tony says with a sly grin.

"Fine. We made a bet, and if I lost I'd have to ask Roselia to the new years event, no matter wht she might have as an answer." He says. All I can do is stare at him. To the masked ball. With Loki.

"Oh look how cute. She's blushing." Darcy eventually says. As she saus it my blush deepens for pointing it out.

"So, Roselia. What is your answer?" Loki almost timidly asks.

"Yes. uhm, yes I'll go with you." I smile at him.

"Great you two've got a date." Natasha smirks at us.

"Why do I get the feeling they set this up?" I silently ask Bruce next to me.

"Because they did." He says back. Clint stands up and gives Bruce a book with a bow over it.

"I didn't really know what to get you, so Tony pointed me to a book you wanted about something science-y." He says. Bruce thanks him and qietly gives a package to Thor. He happily unwraps it with a grin on his face.

I never got the chance to see what he got, because at that exact moment an alarm went off. I cover my ears and cringe at the noise. Who's idea was it to put that there.

"What is that?" I ask the others.

"An alarm." Clint says. I roll my eyes.

"Oh really? It sounded more like a bunny taking over the world." I tell him sarcastically.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong." Tony says. He's tapping on his phone and the alarm stops. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it isn't a bunny attacking manhattan. Doom's back. He and his doombots are holding a party downtown. And he didn't invite us. The drama." He adds, well dramatically.

"Okay, time to suit up." Steve says. "Strategy hasn't changed since last time. Oh except for Rose." Everyone gets up and I stare at them.

"Will someone tell me what is happening!?" I shout, stopping everyone.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting you're not from around here." Clint says. "It's time to fight some bad guys. Do your magic thing and follow us. When we're there take down as many robots as you can see." He explains. I nod, now things make sense.  
"Tony how is that a party?" I ask remembering his comment earlier.

"It's called a joke, you should try it sometimes." He says.

"Is that a challenge Stark?" I ask him with a sly grin. "You should know I've had over 700 years of experience in pranks."

"Oh crap, I'm going to regret that, aren't I?" Tony says.

"Yes, yes you are." I say, still grinning. I summon my scynthe and a change of clothes. This time not the training outfit I wore when I fought Thor and Loki for the first time. A tight black legging with red shorts over them and a black corset like shirt with no sleeves. Brown leather wraps around my arms and my torn cloak. It's almost black, but with a red tint to it. The rips give me an extra terrifying effect. The cowl of it is already pulled over my braided hair. I'm holding the scynthe with two hands and follow everyone else.

**A/N Yeah, I'm gone for a week, AND leave you with a cliff hanger. To be honest, this isn't the worst cliffhanger I could thing of. I've got one in my mind later in the story. I'm sorry I'm mean. Now I've got to get back to math... and chemistry... and physics... and English... Oh crap I forgot Dutch... hehe, oh and Music... Never forget music. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Not very helpful if you have to study for it. AAAAAAND I'm rambling again. I need to cut that off...**

**Please review. Reviews got my writing again when I was supposed to study.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N HEYYYYYYYYYYY! I'm in stress mode, but I'll live. ONLY ONE WEEK AND THREE DAYS UNTILL I AM DONE WITH SCHOOL! woohoo! Well not done done, I've got one year left... If I pass the tests...**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own MARVEL...**

Chapter 7.

We meet chaos downtown. Everyone who can fly on his own flies, the others follow with a quinjet. I've got my scynte sheathed on my back and I land on a square somewhere in the city. Green and grey cloaked robots are shooting at everything that moves, and everyone else is running away from them. I unsheathe my scynte and grin. This is going to be fun. I run towards the nearest robot and slice his head off. About five others turn around and see me. Well see… I don't really know how robots can see. I lunge forward and strike the first one right in the chest. It falls to the ground and dies.

"Hey what's that thing of you made of?" Tony asks over the comn unit.

"Adamantium. Difficult to find, but the best sort of metal you can get around here." I tell him as I chop another's head off. I step back and hit something solid. I spin around and raise my scynte to attack, but I stop once I see it's Loki.

"Don't do that." I tell him when I turn around again.

"Do what." I can practically hear the smirk.

"Sneak up upon me. I'll kill you someday." I tell him. In the mean time I hit every robot I can reach.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" He replies. "You're getting slow. I'm already at fifteen."

"Fourteen." _Slice _"Fifteen." _Hack. _"Sixteen." _Whack _There's got to be an easier way to do this. I think for a moment then grin. I jump up and fly high. I dive down and land in the middle of some doombots. I spin my scynte around, low to the ground, and disable about eight more bots. "Twentyfour!" I yell at Loki.

Soon every doombot is disabled, Loki and I came to a tie, again. I'm leaning against my scynte, waiting for the others to come here.

"Anyone seen the real Doom?" Steve asks as soon as everyone's nearby.

"No, I don't even know who he is. But everything I killed seemed like a robot." I say, a little out of breath.

"Anyone?" Everyone responds with a no.

"Maybe Doom just went all Grinch on us. Ruining Christmas for us." Tony offers. "It worked for me."

"Maybe." Steve says. "It doesn't matter right now. Lets go back to the tower, and get some rest. I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty tired."

"Uhm, I think birdie over here's asleep." Tony points out.

"No, I just have my eyes closed." I tell him in a slurred voice. I stop leaning on my scynte and flip down the cowl of my cloak.

"Are you good to fly?" Loki asks. I yawn.

"Are you ready to be beaten again?" I tell him.

"Oh, challeging me, while sleepy?" He gives back. I'm about to answer when Tony cuts me off.

"Guys, just go alright. You're even annoying me now." I laugh and spread my wings.

"Last one at the tower has to make Thor poptarts for an entire week." With that I take off and fly as fast as I can.

* * *

This time I win. I land on the roof and sit down on the legde again. I'm out of breath due to the fast flying, and I can see my breath because of the cold, but it doesn't bother me. I stare at the sight before me in awe. Everything is covered in snow. Everything is white. The sun is nearly down, and is turning the sky orange. I'm still out of breath when someone lands behind me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He says.

"You're getting slow." I tell Loki without turning around.

"No I'm not." He tells me. "I was letting you win." He sits down next to me, and we sit in silence.

"Can you help me with something later?" I ask him.

"I think I need to know what first." Loki says grinning at me.

"Fair point. I want to get back at Tony, for the time he stole my scynte, so he could 'improve' it. It took me hours to get the red and gold paint off." I say to him, my eyes fixed on the city before me.

"With pleasure. What do you want me to do?" I quickly explain what I had in mind and he nods. And then it's silent again. It's taking the others a long time to get here.

"I got your name, by the way." He says after a while. "I got something I thought you'd like." He pulls out a green leather bond book and gives it to me. There's no title on the cover so I open it.

"The shadow elves?" I ask him after reading the title.

"Yes, it's a race between the light and dark elves. It's what I believe you are." Loki says.

"What?" I ask him. "A shadow elf? How do you know?"

"First, you have white hair and black wings. Things like this would often happen with the shadow elves. Then you have magic, most elves have it, but the shadow elves have a signature in elemental magic. Like you do. And your eyes of course. And last, you could read the title. It's an enchanted book. Only those who learned to read it, can read it. And those who are of shadow elves blood." I nod, and stare at the book.

"I always thought… Well not always, maybe it can be true. No, I'm just a… It can't be true. I'm just like any other human… Only a little different. No what am I talking, I'm not human. I'm just an alien freak." I mutter in a fast tempo. Two hands land on my shoulders and turn me around.

"Never speak of yourself like that. You are not a freak Roselia!" Loki says. I let my head hang and look down to the streets.

"But it's true, I'm not like others. I don't fit in, I'm different, and not a good different. I get stared at everywhere I go." His hand moves from my shoulders to my chin and he lifts it up. I look into his eyes.

"You are beautiful as you are. Never forget that!" He tells me. I give him a small smile. Slowly we start leaning into each other, when Stark decides to land just behind us.

"Oh… Hi guys." He says. We jump up and I blush like a mad man.

"Anyway, the others are on their way, it can only be a few minutes. Why don't we go inside and get some popcorn ready." Tony says.

"You love those movie nights, don't you?" I ask him.

"Yup." He says popping the p. I laugh and shake my head. I jump up, using my wings and offer my hand to Loki to help him up. He takes it and we stand very close to each other for a while. I realize Tony's still watching and quickly give Loki a kiss on the cheek. After that I run inside, hoping I didn't just make a fool out of myself. I'm the first one back on the common floor, and find Fury, Darcy, Pepperm Phil and Jane watching the news. Ironically it's about the attack downtown. Pepper's the first one to notice me.

"Hey, what happened?" She asks. I'm still running and jump on the couch.

"Nothing I can't handle. Some kind of robot I guess. Oh and I won the race back to the tower. Wait that means…" Just at this moment Loki decides to show up.

"You lost! So you have to make Thor pop tarts an entire week!" I say happily. He groans and changes his direction to the kitchen.

"We saw you on the news." Darcy says.

"Great. Did they have anything useful to say?" I ask her.

"They gave you a new name." She says.

"What's wrong with my old name?' I ask confused.

"The news uses your code name, don't ask me why. And they thought that angel of death didn't suit you. Oh and that it was too long." Jane says before Darcy can answer.

"Okay, so what do they call me now then?"

"Nightmare." Darcy grins.

"Nightmare?" I ask.

"Yes, nightmare. Suits you. When you look like that, I hope I'll never meet you in my dreams. You look scary as hell." Darcy says. I nod, and decide to just go with it. It does sound great. Nightmare…

Ten minutes later we're all on our original spots. Well except for Loki, who just hands a plate with pop tarts to Thor. He sits next to me again, and puts his arm around me. I'm shocked at first, but then lean onto him. Must be for the plan we thought of. Smart thinking Loki.

"Tonight, it's time for The nightmare before Christmas, directed by Tim Burton." Tony says with a grin. He presses a button and the movie starts. I don't really pay attention, because I'm flipping through the book, reading it.

It starts with a song. Something about a nightmare town. Halfway through it I start to hum along to the tune. A few heads turn to me with a questioning look.

"I remember tunes very easily." I shrug. The heads turn back to the screen and I stop humming. I turn my attention back to the book.

* * *

After about half an hour I decide it's time for my plan. I nudge Loki, and he nods. It's barely noticable. I close my eyes, and teleport away, leaving a illusion in my place. It will take a lot of energy, but it's worth it. I'm just around the corner and give the signal to Jarvis. The AI might be a computer, but he's easily bribed. Appearantly he likes to prank his maker from time to time. I still think it's strange to talk to a roof.

Every light on the netire floor shuts off. Leaving the only light source the lights of the city through the windows. It creates a ghostly image of the shadows on the wall in front of the avengers. I hear some confused words, and Tony desperatly trying to get Jarvis to turn on the lights again. I grin, this is going to be fun. I focus my energy and close my eyes, careful to stay hidden from the others. I move a little closer, and start to manipulate the shadows on the wall. The irony, a shadowelf manipulating shadows on a wall. I make the shadows stand up, and move around. Meanwhile every single person in the room is dead silent. No one speaks, and I see they're all staring at the wall. All except one. Now comes his part.

A low, ghostly laugh sounds through the room. It's not My voice and it's not Loki's voice. How did he do that? I have to ask him later. I move the shadows so it's one person against the others. I know there's no way to tell wich shadow belongs to who. I reshaped them, with limbs in odd angles, ragged movements and pained movements. One of the shadows starts to write on the wall. Everything in shadows ofcourse. It writes in a slow tempo, so slow it will tornment everyone's patience. 'Think on your sins' It starts. The letters fade away, and the one creature standing alone, the one I made appear as the grimm reaper, takes a scynte out of no where. I make it flash red and gold quickly, before changing it back to black. The reaper takes the weapon and swings trhough the other figures, making them vanish. I teleport back to my spot on the couch, careful I don't make a sound, and bry my head in Loki's shoulder. The lights jump back on, Like everything else. Including the movie, and I pretend I'm asleep. I have my face turned away from the others. I grin secretly, my plan worked perfectly, but it's not done yet. Now comes the best part…

"What… the hell… was that!" Tony eventually says. I control my breathing, making it appear to be even and asleep like.

"Rose, did you do this?" Tony asks.

"No, she didn't. She has been asleep on my shoulder since the song about the christmas town." Loki says. _Liar. _I grin even more.

"It has to be her. She's just getting back at me, for improving her scynte." Tony says.

"Tony, I didn't hear her move, and that's saying something." Nat says. Great, I didn't even ask her to help. Years of thieving and sneaking around do pay off eventually. Loki pokes me, and I slowly 'wake up'

"Hmm, what's going on?" I ask sleepily. This isn't fake. I really am sleepy. It took a lot of energy, and now I'm tired.

"They think you pranked Tony." Loki says.

"How can I do stuff when I'm asleep." I say before I yawn.

"Oh, this is just revenge for your scynte." Tony pouts.

"I'm sure it is." I mock.

"You want a war, songbirdie?" Tony asks.

"It won't be a war. It's only named like that, if both the sides have an equal chance of winning. And that's not the case here." I tell him. A short pause follows. I put my head back on Loki's shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"Even when she's sleepy, she always has a word back for you." Tony mutters.

"Always." I mumble before closing my eyes again.

* * *

I wake up by the soft ding of the elevator. I open my eyes and see Loki's face. I must have fallen asleep again.

"Hmm, hi. I think I can walk on my own Loki." I tell him. He smiles and lets me go.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful." He says.

"Thank you." I take a step, but I'm stopped by Loki's hand in mine. How did that happen? I look at it with a questioning look, and he just steps closer.

"There's something I wanted to do, before Stark crashed at the roof." He says. I blush when I think of it. Loki cups my face with his hand and we move closer. Appearantly life hates me, because that's the moment Darcy decides to show up with my book in her hands.

"Ugh, get a room you two." She says. Loki and I both look up surprised and I take a step away from him.

"Hi Darcy." I say to her.

"Hey, I'm crashing at your floor tonight. I was going to sleep at thor's, but he and Jane… Well let's say I don't want to be close to that. I don't think I can sleep near two assasins, Tony's too annoying. No offence, but he still creeps me out." Drcy says while she points at Loki. "Bruce nocely said I didn't trust the other guy enough and that he doesn't want to hurt me. And you know how Steve is. Oh and you forgot your book. Well book. It's like this thing with scribbles in it. It's even worse than my docter's writing." I nod at the explanation.

"Hope you don't mind the couch." I tell her.

"Not at all." She shrugs. "Oh, and the girls are going shopping for dresses tomorrow, you're coming if you want to or not." I nod again and yawn. I take the book from Darcy and turn around.

"Night." I tell the two, before I go into my room and close the door. I just manage to hear Darcy talk to Loki.

"Good job powerboy." She says. I can't make out the rest, but it sounded like laughter. I jump and land on my bed face first. I roll over on my back. I open the book and start reading again.

_Shadow elves. A mixture between light and dark elves._

_Appearance, ususally a mix between light and dark colours. For example: Black hair and white wings. All elves have wings. Males usually have leather boned wings. Like those of a bat. And females usually have those of a bird. There are exceptions._

_Abilities. The shadow elves have string elemental magic, in some cases they can learn more than controlling the elements. These cases are more common in the noble families._

_The shadow elves do not have a home planet. They are however often found on Vanaheim, Muspelheim, Asgard and some in Jotunheim. Depending on what element they are natural in._

That's how far I come before sleep claims me. I don't dream, or I just don't remember it.

* * *

I wake up due to Darcy banging on my door.

"Wake up lazy bones." She shouts. "We're leaving in an hour." I jawn and sit up. I stretch my wings and crack my back. Great I fell asleep on my back again. When will I learn not to do that. I take a long shower and have some breakfast on my own floor. I never stop reading the book. It's full of legends and stories after the few pages of information about the race. When I'm done I glance at my cello. Maybe one little song before I leave. I look at the clock. fifteen minutes left. perfect.

I quickly pick up the instrument and sit down on a chair. I tune it and start a song I always love to play. Cello suite no. 1 in G. I start with prelude and continue in Allermande. I eventually end up playing the other parts of the song aswell. When I play the final note, I sigh and stand up. I put the instrument back in it's holder and turn around. Only to find out I have an audience.

Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Natasha stand across the room. Natasha is leaning against the wall, and is smirking. Jane and Darcy are staring at me with their mouths open, and Pepper just looks amazed.

"What? Never heard a cello before?" I ask them. "It's a well known song too."

"You're good." Darcy eventually manages to say.

"Of course I'm good. I had 500 years to kill before I came here. I got bored and chose to learn another instrument. After that came the piano and guitar." I shrug. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprize." Pepper says. "Let's go ladies." I shrug again and follow the others.

About two hours later we all have a dress. Mine is a midnight blue halter top floor length dress, with a low back. It's form fitting at the top, but it's more flowing at the bottom. Nat's is a deep red knee length strapless dress that fits her perfectly. Pepper has a light blue backless dress that ends at her feet, with a slit to her knees. Darcy has a bright yellow strapless dress, which ends around her knees. Jane has a simple black strapless dress with some red details on it. We're at a café when Natasha gets a message.

"Sorry girls, fun time's over." She says after reading it. "Doom's terrorizing the city again."

"Again?" Jane asks. Natasha nods and stands up.

"Central you think you can take me there?" She asks me.

"Yeah, sure. It's not very far, I think I can teleport us. I've never taken anyone with me before, so I hope we'll be fine. Can you take these back to the tower please?" I ask Pepper.

"Sure. Good luck." Pepper says.

"Try not to get blown up." Darcy says with a grin.

"Gee thanks for your confidence." I tell her. I get up and take Nat's arm. I close my eyes and teleport.

**A/N Soooo, yeah Tony and Darcy have awful timing. (Or the best timing in the world) **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm officially done with my test week! Only three days left to work on a presentation, hand in my books, and pick up my grades, and I'm done for the year! I've never been so happy to be nearly done with school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything marvel does.**

Chapter eight.

Central park. I've never been here before. It's kind of beautiful. Well if you take away the robots and the fighting. Does this guy ever run out of those robots of his? Appearantly not. There are even more than last time. I wonder what this guy's planning. Natasha and I catch up with the others, taking down as many robots as we can. There aren't as many as last time, but still.

"Where does this guy get his robots from?" I ask rhetorically.

"I wish I knew." Steve says next to me. He throws his shield and destroys two robots with it. I roll my eyes and swing my scynte around. I jump up and over a robot who managed to sneak up upon me, and cut his head off. I fly up to see how many more are coming and where they're coming from. Five or so robots get up in the air, using the same kind of trusters Tony has on his suit.

"Oh great they can fly now." I mutter under my breath. Soon I'm being chased around by six robots. I call upon my magic and shoot some fireballs at them. More join the chase and soon I'm flying for my life. I get an idea and fly up. I keep going higher and higher, hoping the cold will freeze them and let them fall to the earth. Tony once told me that the first time he went flying this was his first mistake. Everything is going like plan until one of the robots hits my wing with a laser, or whatever they're shooting at me. I let out a surprised shriek and fall down. I can't use my left wing, and I can't fly with only one wing. I try to slow my fall with my right wing, but so far it doesn't work. On the light side, the robots did get frozen, because they where stupid enough to keep going.

"Nightmare! What happened? Why are you not slowing down?" I hear Steve's voice over the comn unit.

"Got hit, can't fly." I frantically say back, hoping they understand that. The ground is getting closer and closer. "Help!" I shout. I put my arms in front of my face to protect it from the impact of the ground. Only, I don't hit the ground. Something grabs me and puts me down a few seconds later. I remove my arms to see it's Thor.

"Thanks." I say. I try to move my wings, but I only feel pain when I try to move my left one. I wince and look over my shoulder. It's hanging limply behind me. There's an odd angle where it shouldn't bend.

"Damn." I mutter. "That's not good." Everywhere around me, broken robots lie on the ground. Only one is standing, surrounded by the other avengers. Thor and I move closer and see it isn't a robot, but a person who looks like one. He's wearing a familiar green hooded cloak. I've seen that before, but where…

"Ah, I see the other two have decided to join us. Now the fun begins." The man says. Fun? What's he talking about. "You see, there are some things you don't know about your lovely new team member. Like the Germany in 1643. Or France in 1312. England in 1864 twice. You were busy then. Oh and let's not forget the great fiasco in 1732 shall we. Or how you accepted the deal with SHIELD." I can feel all the blood leave my face. How can he know about that? This isn't possible. It can't be. It just can't be.

"Shut up!" I tell him.

"Oh, but I don't have anything else to say. I will be seeing you later." With that he presses a button on a remote control, he throws it on the ground, releasing a cloud of black smoke. When the smoke is gone, so is he.

"Rose? What was he talking about?" Clint carefully asks.

"Nothing." I say a little too fast.

"It's not nothing. Your lies are easily seen through." Natasha says. "You've never been this carefree about letting lies be spotted this easily. What's going on. What do those years mean." I start to panick and back up a few paces.

"What do you mean lies?" I ask her, still shocked.

"You claim your past isn't very special, but you have a veru specific skill set. Your posture is almost too straight, like that has been drilled into your life. So either you've had years of ballet training or you're from royal blood. I've been looking into your files from the first time we've met. SHIELD has it encrypted and locked away even for me. That raised my suspicion. I'd like to know who my team mate is. And what SHIELD is trying to cover up." She tells me. I straighten my posture and glare at her.

"Yes you caught me. Before I ran away I wanted to be a court dancer, in that time ballet was the style to use." I tell her. "Yes I am of royal blood, or I thought I was. The king and queen of France took me in and raised me as their own. So you've got both right. What happens after that life is not your concern. Now can we please go back to the tower. I think I broke my left wing, and it hurts like hell." I narrow my eyes at her. She needs to back off.

Eventually Steve's the one to break the tense silence.

"Okay, let's head back. I think Bruce can look at your wing. See if it's broken or not. Loki can you teleport us again?" He says. Loki nods and I close my eyes, knowing what will come next. When I open them again we're back at the tower. I fall down to my knees and close my eyes. Teleporting with a broken wing is not something I want to do again. The panic I have been surpressing untill now doesn't help either. I keep my eyes closed untill I have my breathing back under my control. When I open them I see Loki right in front of me with a concerned look on his face. I can see his mouth moving, but I can't focus on what he's saying. What would everyone think once they know what kind of monster I was. What kind of monster I am. I can't lose them. They're the first ones I got close to after… After 1732. I close my eyes again and let my head hang. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I focus on the noise around me.

"-Going on?" I hear Bruce say. I look up to see he took Loki's place.

"I'm tired, and my wing hurts." I explain. I can see Loki giving me a look. One that says 'Liar.'

"I'm going to take a look at it, okay?" I nod and sit down more comfortable on the floor.

"Ouch. Bruce that hurts. A lot. Stop!" I shout when he touches my wing.

"Well it's broken alright." He says. "Tony I need something to use as a splint. Something big. I need to stretch your wing Rose. This will hurt." I nod and close my eyes.

"Wait." I tell him. I close my eyes and teleport my pillow here. "Go." I set the pillow on fire when Bruce stretches my wing. Yes set on fire. I burn things when I'm upset. Not on purpose, it just happens. The next thing I know is Clint throwing a bucket of ice cold water over it, and over me. My hair is soaked and is clinging to my forehead.

"Well thank you Clint, that was exactly what I needed." I tell him sarcastically.

"You ignited a pillow. Why do you think I did that." He says to his defence. By now Bruce has my wing bandaged up.

"Good to go. I'm not sure how long it will take for you to hel completely, but I'd say a week or four." Bruce says while he helps me up.

"Four weeks!?" I shout. "I can't fly for four weeks?" I can't believe it. Bruce nods.

"It could be longer." He adds silently.

"Great. Just what I need. I should've listened to Malichel. I can't rely on my wings the entire time." I mutter to myself.

"Who is Malichel?" Bruce asks.

"The man who trained me." I say a bit absentminded. "Excuse me." I silently walk away from them and move to my floor.

I crash on the couch face first and stay like this for a while. When I'm sick of lying around I climb behind my piano. Maybe this'll distract me. I put my hands on the keys, then I realize something. Someone's behind me. I grin and change the song.

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_  
_Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it_  
_But no one keeps a secret_  
_No one keeps a secret_

_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?_  
_They burn in our brains, become a living hell_  
_Because everybody tells_  
_Everybody tells_

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy_  
_Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?_  
_I know what you're keeping_  
_I know what you're keeping_

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Allison?_  
_Yes, Catherine?_  
_I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone._  
_I promise._  
_Do you swear on your life?_  
_I swear on my life._

_You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_  
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_  
_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead_

"Sneaking around isn't polite you know." I say out loud When I'm done.

"Yes, well so is leaving when you have company." I turn around and see Steve.

"What do you want Steve?" I ask the soldier.

"I want to know what those years mean. And if you're planning on making that song reality."

"Nothing." I cut him off. "They mean nothing at all. They're just years. And so does the dong. I just thougth it'd fit now."

"Tony is hacking SHIELD now, to see if it has anything to do with your past." Steve says.

"What!" I jump up and run to the staircase. I remember just in time I can't fly and run up the staircase. When I get to the right floor, I keep running. I see Tony and tackle him to theb ground.

"You did what!" I ask/shout at him.

"Nothing I haven't done before. Might want to explain what's going on? I tried to look into your file, but most of it is blocked." Tony says. "It will only be a matter of time untill I have the block removed. So or you'll tell us yourself. Or we'll find out on our own." I stay silent thinking on what I should do. If I'd tell them, they'd be horrified of what I've done. If they find out theirselves, it will be even worse…

"Fine I'll tell you. Just don't… kill me." I finish my sentence. "Jarvis, can you call Steve, he needs to hear this too."

A few minutes later everyone is staring at me. I sigh, I know thos would happen someday. I just hope they won't turn their backs on me.

"So, you know I'm from France?" Everyone but Loki nods. "Well it's a little more complicated than that… I don't know where I'm originally from, but appearantly I'm a shadow elf. My real parents are gone, and the king and queen of France took me in as their own in 1284. In 1299, I got banished for muredering the queen. I was angry and I set fire to a couldn't make it outside. I ran, the last words I ever heard from my father where that I was banished, and to be killed on sight if I ever show my face again." I look around the group, this is everything I told Loki a few months ago.

"Those years all carry a story. They are missions, or assignments. One was a personal thing. In 1312 I stole my mother's old violin from the castle. I got caught and nearly got killed. 1643, was in Germany. I was payed to kill the royal family, and I did that with succes. I killed the family of Westdrake and Lonas in 1864. And the fiasco Doom was talking about, is something I'd rather forget. I- I destroyed an entire town in Spain. It used to be called Ninteas." I look down and stare into the air. There's nothing left to be said. What else can I do.

"I made a deal with SHIELD. They said my file, and everything in it will be destroyed or ereased. That's how I agreed to come here." I add. "It started purely as a selfish act, and I'm sorry." Silence. I meet silence once again. I can almost hear everyone's heartbeat. It's too quiet.

"Please say something. Anything I can't take the silence." I tell them. Eventually Natasha speaks up.

"This is what you have been hiding?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"And you regret what you've done?" Steve jumps in.

"Most things yes. Some however, I don't regret them. Like breaking into the castle." I say to them.

"Okay, then it's alright with me." Natahsa says. "We've all done some things we're not proud of. Some more than others." She eyes a few others in the room. Loki lets out an awkward laugh, and Clint is looking at the roof.

"But we regret them. And that's enough. It keeps us going. It's a way to focus on what matters. Like helping and protecting others." She says with a smile. I nod and look up.

"Thank you." I say. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to go to my floor for a while." When no one says anything I get up and walk away.

On my floor I get the empty music sheets from my desk and sit down next to my instruments. Whenever I have nothing to do, I start playing around with that. Ususally I rewrite songs I know into parts I can play on my own, sometimes I make somthing completely new. I look through the sheets to see what I'm doing right now. When I see where I was, I continue.

About an hour has passed when I hear someone trying to sneak up upon me, again.

"Seriously, what is it with you people and trying to sneak up upon me!" I say while turning around.

"I wasn't sneaking." Loki says. "And just because you broke a wing, you're not getting out of magic lessons."

"Do I have to?" I ask him.

"Yes you have to. Sit." He says. I get up and sit where he told me to sit.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask.

"Reading." Loki says. "You are going to read these, and practise the spells in them." He hands me three large books.

"Spellbooks?" I ask.

"Yes, and it can take a while before you get the hang of it. But you've got nothing to do no you can't fly, right?" He says.  
"Yeah, I guess not. At least this is a distraction." I say while opening the first book. "Just a question, how many spells is this in total?"

"About 500, maybe more, maybe less." Loki says. He gets his own book and starts reading. Great, 500 spells… This is going to be hell.

**A/N...yeah... some stuff on her past. I kind of liked writing this chapter.**

**The song is secret, by the pierces. It's one of my favorite sings, and thought it might be good here.**

**Review and let me know what you think. I'm desperate for opinions on this!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

Who knew that reading these books would go this fast? I've been reading them non stop for three days, and I just finished the last one. I put paper strokes on the pages of spells I'd like to try, and I'm currently studying one of them. Okay maybe I do this more because I can't fly at the moment. But I don't mind, right now. I hate not being able to fly. Maybe I use my wings a little more then I need them, but I love to fly. It makes me feel free when I'm not.

Over the days Tony has tried to get back at me for scaring him, but so far nothing has worked out for him. He blames I 'cheat' by using a little magic. I have no idea what he's planning now, but I don't really care. I just want this spell to work.

It's supposed to be an easy spell. Illusions. I tried before, but I always end up duplicating the object instead of projecting it. I honestly don't know what I'm doing wrong. I close my eyes and try again. Ironically I'm trying an illusion of a rose. I'm sitting on the floor, and around me about a dozen roses lie. Most of them are red, some are white or black. And they're all solid. Not like an illusion should be.

I open my eyes and find yet another solid black rose on my hands. I groan and throw it on the floor behind me.

"What happened? Tried to open a flowershop?" Tony's voice comes behind me.

"No, I'm trying to make an illusion of a rose, but it's not working." I quietly say to him.

"These don't look like illusions to me." Tony says.

"I know." I return.

"Then you're not doing it right." He says.

"Oh really?"

"Sarcasm now? Oh I feel special."

"Are you here for a reason?" I turn around to face him.

"Annoying you isn't good enough then?"

"No."

"I'm shocked. But you're right I do have another reason."

"Tell me."

"Oh so you can be nice."

"Before I summon my scynte and lop your head off." I continue my sentence.

"Okay, let's not do that. But there is a team meeting upstairs. Pirate and fanboy are here too. Maybe you should come too, considering you're an avenger and all." I nod and stand up. I gather the roses and quickly put them in a vase.

"Red, black and white. Kinda like you." Tony comments.

"Shut up Stark." I follow him to wherever it is we're going. I still get lost in this tower. I'm not very good with directions when I'm not flying.

"So how's that wing?" Tony asks me in the elevator.

"Fine I guess. I hate not being able to fly, but I can't do anything about it." I answer with a shrug.

"Can't you just fix yourself with magic?" He asks.

"Healing is a very advanced form of magic. Even Loki isn't very good at it. Minor wounds, yeah easy for him, but something like this… Well it's not an everyday wound. So there's nothing to do with magic." I tell Tony. "Since when are you this nice?"

"Oh I'm hurt. I can't be nice for a change?" Tony says with a mock hurt expression.

"No, you can't." The elevator doors open and I walk out of it. "Where are we going again?"

"That way." He points to a hallway on the left. "I can be nice when I want. Also, I need your help. I want to set cap and Darcy up for a date, considering they'll never come up with thatthemselves."

"Not even Darcy?" Tony shakes his head. "Sure why not. Do you have a plan?" Now Tony nods and begins to explain what he has in mind. When he's done I nod and grin. This will be fun. We're discussing some minor details when we enter the meeting room.

"So friday then? Maybe after New Year's. It would be a lot easier." I tell him.

"That's a good one. We'll talk later." Tony says before sitting down between Steve and Bruce. I take the only chair left. With Bruce on my right and Thor on my left.

"You two." Fury speaks up. "Should I be worried?"

"No, not at all." I answer for both of us. "Tony offered to show me his lab. He may have a way for me to fly sooner." Fury nods, buying my lie. Sometimes a white lie isn't bad at all.

"So why are we here? I was in the middle of something." I ask Fury. Loki gives me a questioning look. "I was trying illusions again. Didn't work so far." I explain. He nods and I leave it like that.

"You are here to do something about the doom case. He has been attacking manhattan a little too much for my liking. I want to know why. And why now. What's he planning. We need a plan." Fury explains.

"Do we know where he's hiding?" Steve asks.

"No, not yet. Loki, can you do a location spell, or something like that?" Natasha says.

"Well yes, but that takes two persons. And something that belongs to the missing man." Loki says. "The first thing can be resolved easily if Rose would be so kind to help me."

"Of course. Is it caomplicated?" I ask.

"You'll do fine." Loki says. "Do we have anything that belongs to Doom?"

"We have a few of his robots. They're very broken, but could that work?" Coulson says. Loki nods a few times.

"Yes, that would work. I can have his location in a few days. Brother, I can't go to Asgard, can you collect some things there for me?" Thor nods now.

"Yes, of course. Just tell me what I should bring." He says.

"I'll give you a list with everything on it." Loki answers.

"And what do we do once we know where he is?" I ask.

"We where hoping you'd know something. Next to widow, you're the best in getting in and out unnoticed." Coulson says. I think for a while then nod.

"I know Doom, he was my employer for a while, that's how he knew everything I had done. I figured that out yesterday. He'll most likely be somewhere remote, in a base with only a few in's and out's. It will be easyer to go alone, or with two. If we want to stay unnoticed." I say to everyone.

"Good. You and Romanov will go in first. Find Doom and take him in. The rest of the Avengers will be on stand by nearby. If anything goes wrong you give the signal, and they'll go in." Fury decides. "You are dismissed. Once we know his location we'll meet again for a more precise plan of attack." I get up and out of the room. Now I just have to find my way back to my floor. I look left and right, eventually decide to go right, and end up at a dead end. I turn around and try some other ways.

"Are you lost?" Loki says when I nearly bump into him.

"No, I just can't find the way." I say back to him. He laughs and gestures me to follow him.

"So you are trying some illusions again?" He asks.

"Yes, it's not working and I just can't figure out what I'm doing wrong. I always end up with duplicates of the thing I'm trying to make an illusion of." I tell him.

"Maybe that's your fault. Instead of trying to copy something, make something entirely new. Without an example. Try that." Loki says. I nod and stop walking. I open my hands in front of me and try an illusion. When I open my eyes I can't believe them. On my hands, just as I pictured it, A smaller version of Stark tower flickers like a hologram. I let out a short laugh, the illusion dissapearing into thin air.

"I actually did it." I laugh again. "Thank you!" I tell Loki and I give him a hug. I run away before he can answer or do anything.

I run back to my floor and jump on the couch. I unfold my hands in front of me and try the rose again. The image is a little vague and glitches every now and then. I flick my wrist and the image dissapears again.

"You ran away before I could talk to you." Loki says from behind me. I turn around and see him standing in the middle of the room.

"The tracking spell. I can't do it alone, and you need to know what you're going to have to do." He says.

"Okay, how does it work?" I ask.

"Easy, but only possible with two. As soon as Thor's back with the things I asked for we start. So in about two hours. We'll need to do it on the roof. All you have to do is focus and keep up an illusion, two to be exact. One of a dot or an other small shape. And one world map. I'll do the rest of the spell, but that can take a while. It's important you keep up that image." Loki explains.

"Let me guess. You'll do some complicated spell or ritual, and the dot will go to a place on a map, or something like that, and that's where Doom is." I interrupt him.

"Exactly. You're getting the basics of magic already."

"I just had a good teacher." I say back while blushing a little. "But I have never been able to pull up two illusions at once. I barely managed one today. How will I be able to do two?"

"You will." Loki says. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I look up. "I know you can do it. You're talented, you just don't see it yet." I look up and nod.

"I'll try."

The next day, early in the morning, we're on the roof setting everything up. I'm sitting crosslegged on one side of the roof, and Loki's on the other side. I focus and start on the map first. The roof shines blue for a moment, before slowly turning into a large world map. It has a blue tint to it, and it flickers a lot, but it's a map. I narrow my eyes and continue on the dot. It appears in front of me, and flickers a lot less than the map. Probably because it's smaller.

"Alright. I've got the map and the dot." I tell Loki. I close my eyes to keep the images up.

"Good, it won't be long now." Loki responds. I nod briefly and keep working my magic. One minute passes. The two, five and ten.

"Loki?" I ask a bit unsure.

"Any moment." He responds. I nod again. Another ten minutes pass, then twenty. Soon it's half an hour. I can feel the images slipping away from me.

"Rose, the illosion." Loki says to me.

"I can't hold it any longer." I warn. I stand up and spread my arms to gain control again.

"Five minutes Rose, you can do it." Loki says. I open my eyes and glance at him. I shut my eyes before the illusion can get away from my grasp. I manage to hang on to it, but it's slipping. And so am I. I can't do this much longer.

"Loki I- I can't…" I collapse to my knees and black out. The last thing I hear is Loki calling for me.

~3rd person~

"Rose!" Loki shouts. The spell is complete, but Rose couldn't keep up the images. She falls to the floor and doesn't move. He jumps up and runs to her.

"Jarvis. Warn the others." Loki says to the AI. He told them not to bother Rose and him. Loki sits on he knees next to Rose and pulls her into his lap. Her eyes are closed and she appears dead. The only sign of life is the slow and even rise and fall of her chest. Not even two seconds later Tony, Bruce and Natasha.

"What happened?" Tony asks as they're running to them.

"She used too much of her magic. She passed out. It's not dangerous, as long as she didn't use all of her magic. That could become a problem." Loki says. "I warned her for this."

"But you also pushed her to keep going." Natasha says. "Jarvis had visual, we were watching in case something went wrong."

"Like it did." Tony adds.

"Take her inside, it's about to snow again." Bruce says. "Put her on the couch. If she's just passed out, she'll wake up soon." Loki nods and stands up. He picks Rose up bridal style and silently walks inside.

"What's up with him?" Tony asks no one in particular.

"He feels guilty for what happened." Natasha says before following the two before her.

"What's up with her?" Tony asks once again. Bruce shrugs and Tony and him follow the others inside.

"What happened?" Jane asks as soon as Loki puts Rose on the couch.

"She passed out." Loki responds. He takes a chair and sits next to her.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I meant how did she pass out?" Jane says in annoyance.

"She used too much energy." Loki says back. "Or magic. It's just how you see it."

Minutes turn into hours. There's still no sign of life from Rose, except her breathing. Loki hasn't moved since he put her there.

"Do you think we should do something?" Jane silently asks Thor, who shakes his head.

"No, leave him be. It is rare that my brother does something like this." Thor says, surprisingly quiet.

"Okay, but if he hasn't moved in an hour, I'm going to do something about it." Jane says.

"You two do know I have ears, right?" Loki says without turning around. "But Thor's right. Much to my own surprise. Just leave me, I'll be fine." He looks over his shoulder and nods at the two.

"Are you sure about that? You don't seem so fine from here." A weak voice says.

"Rose!" Loki almost shouts. He turns back and pulls her into a hug. "Don't ever do that again. You scared me to death."

"I'm fine Loki, you can let go now." Rose says with a small smile. Loki lets her go and stands up. Rose sits up and rubs her temples. "Did you get his location?"

"Yes. He's in-"

"Latveria." Rose finishes for him. "It's something that came to my mind before I blacked out." Rose stands up, and Loki immediatly rushes to her to help.

"Loki, I told you I'm fine." Rose says, taking back her arm. "Just hungry." She walks away from Loki and to the kitchen.

"Hey birdy, good to see you up again." Tony says when she enters the kitchen.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Rose walks to the counter and picks up an apple. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, only power boy there moping you passed out." Tony says with a grin.

"Won't happen again." I tell him. "I just need some practise. Or a lot actually." She takes a bite out of the apple and sits near Tony, who is doing something with a machine.

"What are you doing? Is it going to explode?" Rose asks.

"No it's not going to explode, at least I hope not. I'm building a machine." Tony says.

"What kind of machine?" Rose says a little curious.

"One that makes you silent?" Tony tries.

"Nope, not going to work. Are you trying to get back at me again?" She askes with a smirk.

"No, no of course not."

"You are a terrible liar Tony." Loki says from the other side of the room.

"Fine, yes I am planning something, but I will never tell you what!" Tony stands up and leaves the room as fast as he can, nearly knocking over Steve.

"What was that all about?" He asks. Rose shrugs, faking innocence. "Okay, weird. Anyway, I came here to tell you Fury's coming in tonight. At around eight we'll have a meeting on what out plan is now." Loki and Rose both nod. Rose glances at the clock on the wall. 6 pm. Great that would be in two hours.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. I need it." Rose says before dissappearing.

"Tell me." Steve says to Loki. "What's going on between you and Rose?"

"What nothing!" Loki immediatly says.

"Yeah right, and they say I'm oblivious to stuff like that." Steve says before leaving the room.

Not twenty minutes later Tony is running for his life. Anyone who he passes in the hallway looks up for a while, but quicly goes back to what they're doing. Still wondering what made Tony run like that. Only to find out a few minutes later why.

A very angry looking, blue haired, black winged creature with a scyinte storms after him. Using half of her wings for some extra speed.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" She shouts after the billionaire. Tony laughs and runs even faster. He nearly crashes into a very confused looking Thor. When Rose passes him, Thor snaps his fingers and laughs. He knows why Tony was running.

The chase eventually stops in the common room. Where Tony's hiding behind the chair Loki's sitting in. Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha look up from their card game to see what's going on. What they see is quite the sight. Tony hiding behind the god of mischief, and across them an angry Rose with bright blue hair. The blade of her scynte nearly cutting into Loki's neck.

"Step aside so I can kill him. Throw him out a window. Set him on fire, Freeze him to death. Damn him to the realm where the demons rest. Drown him in his own sorrow. And hurt the one he loves if I must." Rose says with a dark expression.

"Where did that come from?" Steve mutters to the other three, who all shrug.

"Shakespeare?" Clint offers.

"Now dear, you don't want to do that." Loki says in his silky voice. "I know Anthony can be annoying, but to hurt Lady Pepper would not be fair. Now I have a better idea. Why not take one of his precious suits and do some… remodeling."

"Oh that's just cruel." Tony says from behind his back. "Why not let me go unharmed?" Rose growls and pushes Loki out of the way with the side of her scynte. She takes a few steps closer and spreads her wings, making an impressive and scary image. She stands tall and looks down on Tony, she's not much taller than him, but the wings do the job.

"You know damn well why." She growls in a low, yet dangerous, tone. "You should not have touched my hair. Tell me what you did with it. How you did it. And above all. Change. It. Back."

"I dyed it. I repaced your shampoo with bleu dye, I didn't know it would turn out this good. And I can't, it'll wash out in about 6 weeks or so." Tony says. His voice small and terrified.

"My hair is snow white. OF COURSE THE DYE WILL TURN OUT EXACTLY AS IT WOULD! You idiot! I can't walk around with electric blue hair for six weeks!" Rose says furyous. The warmth in the room goes up and small blue flames spark out off Rose's hands.

"Rose, you need to calm down." Loki says. He puts his hand on her arm and her hand snaps to his direction. "Blue isn't a bad colour, don't you think?" She looks at him with a surprised look.

His skin turned a shade of blue, a few tints darker than her hair. His eyes turned a blood red, not just the irises, also the pupil and the eyewhite. Lighter blue markings cover his skin where she can see it. His hair however, is still the same.

"Blue hair is nothing compared to the face of a monster." Loki says soft enough for her to hear. Rose's scynte disappears and she puts her hands on his cheeks.

"Loki, I don't care if you're blue, purple, green, brown, white, yellow, orange, red or black. You are not a monster. And you never will be. Not to me." Rose says. He smiles and transformes back to how he usually looks.

"But I am one of a race of monsters." He says.

"So? One man doesn't make an entire race. If that where true all shadow elves would be monsters aswell. I've done enough to make me that. You can't judge someone on his or her race. And you can't judge an entire race on one person. That's just not how it works Loki." She smiles and lets go of Loki's face. "Never forget that. Or I will be throwing you out of a window instead of Stark."

"Funny story, he already did that to me." Tony says. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll leave now."

"I'm not done with you yet." Rose says. She extends her arm to Tony and calls upon her scynte in the process. It appears in her hand and stops an inch away from Tony's nose. Until now, she hasn't moved and she's still facing Loki. She slowly turns to Tony and just as slowly walks to him. With each step forward Tony takes one step backwards.

"If you ever touch my hair again. I will not be this mercyfull. Never, ever touch my hair again without my permission. Am. I. Clear?" She asks. Tony can't move any further back, as he's pinned against the wall. He hastily nods and gulps. "Good." She makes her scynte dissappear once again and walks away from the others. When she's gone Steve, Bruce, Natasha and CLint contunue their game.

"Okay, she's touchy about her hair. Good to know." Clint says. "Flush."

"No way you cheated!" Bruce says. Clint grins and attemps to take the pot.

"Not so fast birdbrain." Natasha says. "Full house." She adds with a grin.

~At Rose's floor.~

"Oh that stupid, arrogant, annoying, know it all, damned, idiotic, son of a- a- bastard." Rose weakly ends. "Damn, I'm swearing. I should calm down somehow." She eyes her guitar and shrugs. It's been a while since she played it anyway. She picks it up and materializes a guitar pick. She quicly tunes it before starting a song, that originally isn't accoustic, but sounds great like this too.

Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see

Every single day what you say makes no sense to me

Even though I try I can't get my head around you

Somewhere in the night there's a light in front of me

Heaven up above with a shove, abandons me

Even though I try I fall in the river of you

You've managed to bring me down too

All your faking (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)

Shows you're aching (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)

Every single day what you say makes no sense to me

Letting you inside, isn't right, don't mess with me

I never really know what's really going on inside you

I can't get my head around you

All your feeding (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)

Shows you're bleeding (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)

Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see

Covering it up like a cut with the likes of me

You know I've really tried, I can't do anymore about you

(Yeaaahh)

The cut's getting deeper

(Yeaaahh)

The hill's getting steeper

(Yeaaahh)

I guess I'll never know what's really going on inside you

I can't get my head around you

I can't get my head around you

I can't get my head around you

I can't get my head around you

Rose smiles when she puts the instrument away. Music always clears her head. It has always been like that and always will be like that.

"Rose, the avengers request you join them for dinner." The always formal Jarvis says.

"Tell them I'm on my way." Rose says. She gets up and puts her hair into a messy bun. The next six weeks will not be easy...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey! I didn't get any reviews the last two chapter. Is anyone reading this, or do I post chapters for no one? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel does.**

* * *

Chapter ten.

Rose silently joins the rest of the avengers at the table. Her hair in a messy bun, and in the electric blue color Tony painted it in. A few strands are loose and hang in front of her eyes. Said eyes are shooting daggers at a certain billionaire.

"Listen, Rose. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have painted your hair. I went too far. And I didn't think it would turn out this good." Tony says after a while. Rose doesn't respond, except narrowing her eyes at him.  
There's an awkward and tense silence when Steve enters the room with a large pan in his hands.

"Who wants some… Pasta." He weakly ends when he sees the two of them glaring at each other. "What's going on?" He asks them.

"I don't know ask her." Tony says. "I said I'm sorry, which is very rare for me to say, but she keeps glaring and not saying anything."

"I'm not responding to it, because I don't want to kill you." Rose says addressing anyone but Tony. "If I would speak directly to him, I would lose my temper and send him flying across the room."

"Well that's a nice thing for you to do." Tony sarcastically says.

"Tony I don't think this is the best moment for you to use sarcasm." Bruce gently says.

"Are you stupid?" Rose suddenly asks Tony.

"Nope, genius." He responds with a grin.

"Then why did you think that of you dye white hair, it wouldn't turn as blue as it is now?" She says.

"She does have a point there." Loki chimes in.

"Oh stay out of this Romeo." Tony says to the god, who just smirks in response. Rose sighs and gets up.

"Is there a map, or some blueprints of the building Doom is hiding in?" She asks no one in particular. "I need to think of a plan to get in and out unnoticed."

"Uhm yeah, I think there's one in the conference room." Bruce says. Rose nods, gets a plate and puts some food on it. She excuses herself and leaves the room.

"Way to go Stark." Clint mutters when she's around the corner.

"What? I apologized. What am I supposed to do?" He defends himself.

"Nothing, she'll come around. I think it's just everything combined. Remember when Pepper wouldn't let you in your own lab? You where on edge the entire time. Unreasonable and a bit moody. She can't fly, and now there's you who is annoying her." Natasha says. "And if she doesn't I'll talk some sense into her."

* * *

-In the conference room-

"No, that won't work… how about here. Never mind. Maybe. No. Yes, wait, nope." Rose is muttering under her breath. She puts the, now empty, plate back on the table and flips the hologram in front of her.

"Well what of… No that can't work." She highlights all the entrances and exits. Staring at the image before her.

"Jarvis, is there any chance you have the patterns of the guards?" Rose asks the AI.

"I can calculate them, and have the results in an hour Miss Coulisses." Jarvis responds in his british voice.

"Thank you Jarvis." Rose says before turning her attention back to the hologram in front of her. Get two people in, bring Doom back. Easy enough. Right? Then why is this so damn hard?

"Maybe if… No then I would have to fly. And I can't… yet." She mutters again. "Wait, maybe… Yes that could work… No it'll do something entirely different… We would be screwed." She hears a faint chuckle behind her. She spins around to see Loki leaning against the doorpost.

"Who are you talking to?" He asks her.  
"The voices in my head." Rose says sarcastically. "I always talk to myself when I can't figure something out."

"What can't you figure out then?" Loki asks while he walks to stand beside her. Rose sighs and points at the hologram.

"The blue marked spots are windows, the green ones are doors. Jarvis will have the patterns of the guards in an hour or so. Now all I have to do, is get in with Natasha, grab Doom, and get out without getting killed. I can't fly, so that's not an option, unless I master a healing spell I found in one of your old dusty books. But there's no way that will work.

We can teleport inside, but there will be no way to see if the room is empty, or that I have the strength to teleport twice, with two others hanging on. Then there's the problem on how to get Victor with us. We could just knock him out, but then we'd have to drag a body with us.

I can't seem to think straight now, and I can't think of a single plan that isn't doomed to fail." She paused, then bursts out in laughter.

"I did not intend that stupid pun." She says. "I need to get my mind off of everything."

"I am happy to help you with that." Loki smirks. "What do you want to do?"

"I think I want to let off some steam." Rose says with a grin. "And I know just how to do that."

* * *

Twack. A dagger finds it's target in the training room. That happens to be a dummy with a goatee drawn on it.

Twack. Another dagger joins the first one. Only a few inches away from the center.

"This is letting off some steam?" Loki asks. Rose nods and throws another dagger.

"You should try it." Twack. "It's fun." She says. Loki grins and conures a dagger for himself.

Twack. Twack. Two daggers hit a new target, also with the same goatee.

"You're right. It is fun to do." Loki says.

"Well I'm out of daggers. Don't throw any when I retrieve mine." Rose says. She walks forwards and gets to the first dummy. Loki grins and conjures a second dagger. He's accurate enough, and If he aims right, no harm will come.

He aims and throws. Two seconds later, the dagger hits the dummy's head with another loud twack. A few centimeters away from Rose's head.

"LOKI!" She shouts. Rose turns around and sees him laughing at her. He doesn't see the coy smirk on her face, and he doesn't see her vanish into the shadows. Using her magic she transformed into her fighting clothes. Silently she creeps around him and waits.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I just had to." Loki says when he notices she's gone. "Come on, where are you? It was nothing more than a small joke." Rose grins in the shadows, but doesn't come out. Loki turns around and looks into the shadows. Searching for Rose. He narrows his eyes and takes a few steps forward.

That's all Rose needs. She jumps out of the shadows, lands in front of Loki and tackles him to the ground. When he's down, she jumps up and grins at him.

"Sweet. Sweet revenge." She muses. Loki laughs and gets up.

"Not yet, darling." He says before vanishing aswell. Rose blushed at the last word, but pushes that down the second she notices it.

"Cheater." Rose muttered before walking to the middle of the room. "Okay, No magic? I can't fly, so that's only fair, right?"

"Fine. I can't use magic, you can't use magic. We both choose one weapon each. First one to get the other to surrender wins." Loki's voice says. Rose nods and calls upon her scynte.

Loki steps out in front of her with a long sleek sword in his hands. They both get into a basic fighting stance in front of each other.

"I never knew you could use one of those." Rose tells him.

"I was raised and trained in Asgard. I can fight with a sword, they didn't care if I would like it or not." Loki says. Rose nods and swings her scynte forwards. Nearly beheading Loki. If he didn't duck, he wouldn't have a head.

"Careful there, you don't want to kill me." Loki mocks. He jumps back up and tries an uppercut. Grabbing her scynte with both hands she raises it above her head to stop the blow.

"Rely on your tricks now, magic man. I don't think you're used to fighting without magic." Rose taunts. To prove it, she shoves him back and points her scynte at him. The blade only inches away from his throat.

Loki grins and grabs the staff of her scynte with his free hand. He pulls the weapon down, effectively pulling Rose with it. She stumbles and drops her weapon. Loki tosses it aside and raises his own sword.

"And now what? Rely on your scynte, angel. I don't think you're used to fighting without it." He mocks at her.

"On the contrary. I am used to fighting without it." She sneaks forward, and grabs Loki's wrist. She pulls him forward and at the same time twists his arm behind him. With her other arm, she gets a hold on his sword and takes it. Rose lets Loki go, and shoves him forward.

"Now you don't have magic, and no sword." She says to him.

"Well neither do you." Loki says. The sword vanishes, as if it was an illusion.

"Cheater." Rose says.

"I didn't do that. It might have been an enchanted blade to begin with. With a spell on it, to disappear when it's user isn't holding it." He explains with a smirk. Rose's smile falls and she narrows her eyes.

Without another word she lunges forward to throw a punch at his face. Loki takes a step back and catches her fist. He catches the other one too, when she sends her left hand flying at him.

Rose thinks for a while, then smiles. Her eyes light up and Loki looks at her with a questioning look. She pulls both her hands down, and kicked him down. What she didn't expect is Loki dragging her with him. She lands on him, their faces a few inches apart.

"We have got to stop ending up like this." She nearly whispers.

"Or not." Loki says before he closes the gap between them. It starts as a slow and sweet kiss, but soon develops into a heated and passionate one. Loki let's go of her hands and cups Rose's face. She put her, now free, hands on his chest. They move up to sit, and then stand, never breaking apart. Her hands move up around his neck. Loki's hands move to her sides.

"Ahem, am I interrupting something?" Clint says from behind them. They both jump apart, and Rose blushes.

"It was about damn time." He says laughing at the two. He puts his quiver next to him and sits down on a bench. "This means I win the pot."

"You made a bet on if we would kiss?" Loki asks the archer.

"Oh no, no, no we bet on _When_ you two would kiss. I bet before the end of this week, together with Nat. Darcy bet you'd kiss at the new years party. And Tony said you two would kiss a week ago." Clint explains. "Who used my Tony dummies?"

"We did, and I think I'll get back to figuring out plans." Rose says before running away.

"Rose wait!" Loki shouts after her, but she's already gone.

"If I where you, I'd run." Clint tells Loki. Loki glares at the archer before doing what he said.

"Jarvis? Tell the others that Nat and I just won the bet." Clint says.

"Right away sir." Jarvis responds.

* * *

-In the living room-

"Sir, Agent Barton wanted me to inform agent Romanov and he won the bet." Jarvis says to the people in the room.

"Wait what bet?" Tony says, looking up from his tablet. Jarvis is about to answer when Tony's face lights up. "Oh that bet!"

This is the exact time Rose decides to enter the room, to find something to drink. She gets a bottle of water, but turns around when the room falls silent. She turns around and faces the others in the room.

Steve, Darcy, Pepper, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Thor and Jane stare back at her. Slowly Rose opens the bottle and takes a sip.

"Okay, that's it, why are you staring at me?" She eventually says. At this moment Loki comes running inside. Damn, everyone here has terrible timing.

"Rose! Why did you…" Loki falls silent when he notices the others in the room. "Never mind."

"No, Romeo, finish the question." Darcy says with a smug face.

"Answer mine first." Rose says.

"Okay." Tony says. "Jarvis, pull up the video feed from about ten, fifteen minutes ago in the gym and play it."

* * *

_Loki and Rose stand across each other, Loki's sword above her head, and Rose's scynte aswell, to block the sword._

"_Rely on your tricks now, magic man. I don't think you're used to fighting without magic." Rose taunts. To prove it, she shoves him back and points her scynte at him. The blade only inches away from his throat._

_Loki grins and grabs the staff of her scynte with his free hand. He pulls the weapon down, effectively pulling Rose with it. She stumbles and drops her weapon. Loki tosses it aside and raises his own sword._

"_And now what? Rely on your scynte, angel. I don't think you're used to fighting without it." He mocks at her._

"_On the contrary. I am used to fighting without it." She sneaks forward, and grabs Loki's wrist. She pulls him forward and at the same time twists his arm behind him. With her other arm, she gets a hold on his sword and takes it. Rose lets Loki go, and shoves him forward._

"_Now you don't have magic, and no sword." She says to him._

"_Well neither do you." Loki says. The sword vanishes, as if it was an illusion._

"_Cheater." Rose says._

"_I didn't do that. It might have been an enchanted blade to begin with. With a spell on it, to disappear when it's user isn't holding it." He explains with a smirk. Rose's smile falls and she narrows her eyes._

_Without another word she lunges forward to throw a punch at his face. Loki takes a step back and catches her fist. He catches the other one too, when she sends her left hand flying at him. _

_Rose thinks for a while, then smiles. Her eyes light up and Loki looks at her with a questioning look. She pulls both her hands down, and kicked him down. What she didn't expect is Loki dragging her with him. She lands on him, their faces a few inches apart._

"_Or not." Loki says before he closes the gap between them. It starts as a slow and sweet kiss, but soon develops into a heathed and passionate one. Loki let's go of her hands and cups Rose's face. She put her, now free, hands on his chest. They move up to sit, and then stand, never breaking apart. Her hands move up around his neck. Loki's hands move to her sides._

"_Ahem, am I interrupting something?" Clint says from behind them. They both jump apart._

* * *

The video stops and both Loki and Rose are blushing. Thor is glowing like a little boy on christmas eve. Jane has a soft smile on her face. Tony is grinning at the two. Pepper and Bruce look as if they're apologizing for Tony. Darcy and Natasha are grinning aswell and Steve just looks awkward.

"And that's why we where staring at you." Tony states the obvious.

"Nice job, songbirdie." Darcy says, using Tony's nickname for Rose. "I bet you two would kiss in three days. But this is even better."

"I think I've got to… Go. I have somewhere to… Something to think on, of, I mean of. I have to make up a plan for…things... Bye." Rose says awkwardly before leaving the room, dragging Loki along with her.

"Pay up Stark." Natasha says with a grin, after they're gone. Tony sighs and glares at them.

* * *

-Conference room, again yes-

"Miss Coulisses. I have the patterns just as you asked. They're the red moving figures." Jarvis says as soon as Loki and Rose enter the conference room.

"Thank you Jarvis." Rose says before leaning against the table. "Loki, I'm sorry I ran earlier. I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by Loki kissing her again. Rose closes her eyes and leans into the kiss. When they break apart Rose puts her hands around her neck.

"Run." She finishes. "I've sort of never been kissed before." This takes Loki by surprise.

"You haven't?" He asks. Rose shakes her head.

"I left home when I was 15, and most guys where affraid of me after that." She explains.

"Then those guys where idiots." Loki says. "They did not recognize true beauty when they saw it." Rose laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

"You're too good to be true Loki." She mutters, before turning around to focus on her plan again. The red figures move across the image, and Rose looks in deep thought. Staring at the image before her. Silently Loki excuses himself and leaves the room. Returning to where the others are. Mentally preparing himself for what is coming.

"There has to be a way." Rose mutters to herself. "There has to be a mistake somewhere. There has to be a way in and out. Javis. Highlight the vents please." The vents light up in a purple color and Rose stares at it. One of the vents go from the roof to directly above Victor Von Doom's bedroom. There are two guards at every door. But only on the outside. One of the windows is directly above a canal that surrounds the castle. Can it be any more clishé villian liar? Now how can she use this to her advantage?

"That's it!" Rose snaps her fingers and runs after Loki. Forming a plan while she runs.

* * *

**A/N Please let me know what you think! **

**I am leaving for a holiday tomorrow, and I won't have any wifi for two weeks. If anyone's still reading. sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Here's one last chapter before I leave for a while. I got a review, so I guess people are still reading this. YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel. I wish I did...**

* * *

Chapter eleven.

Rose eventually found the rest of the avengers in the living room. Loki was trying to ignore the comments of Darcy and Tony. Steve was reading something, and Nat adn Clint where talking silently in a language Rose vaguely recognizes as Russian.

"I figured it out." She shouted when she stopped running, nearly crashing into Bruce. "I found out how we can get in and out unnoticed. I may have one slight problem, bit that'll fix itself." She said with a hand-gesture. Everyone in the room stared at her blankly, thinking on what to do.

"Tell us the plan." Steve said eventually.

"Yeah, uhm Jarvis pull up that hologram in the conference room." Rose said to them. A large 3D image of Dooms castle appeared above the small table in the room. Vents still purple and guards still red.

"The doors are blue and the windows green. Guards are red, and the vents purple." Rose explained to them. "The plan is easy. This is where Victor sleeps. One of the vents go through the roof above it. We can get in from the roof here. But then we'd be discovered by this guard." She pointed at a few highlighted points.

"There is however, an entrance which isn't protected. Mostly because it's a pipe under water. We can get in through there."

"Wait, how can we get in when it's under water?" Natasha interrupted.

"Because it won't be. This time of year, the water will most likely be high, before you say that won't help at all. It will. The water for the canal comes from a river, and eventually a lake. The tides allow more water to flow through it, and there for will drain the canal. The faster the water goes, the emptier the canal will be. Doom is not stupid, or at least he thinks he isn't. But he's cocky, and ignorant to mistakes because he thinks there aren't any. Because of the low water, the pipe will be drained twice a day, before it fills itself again. The water would be needed for the canal around his cliché castle. And that's how we get in." Rose proudly said.

"From there, we can sneak into the castle. There aren't many guards here, so we can trick them. Go around that corner and get in the vents. From there on it will be easy. As long as we're silent, nothing can go wrong. We'll go from here to here, leaving the vents in Doom's bedroom. Knock him unconscious and get out with him. Stark do you think you can design a hacking device, in case he won't talk. There's a computer down in that room, and I believe there is some valuable information in it." She finished.

"I already have something like that. I'll give it to you, all you have to do, is put it on the computer where no one sees it, and press the button." Tony answered. "How are you going to get there?"

"Easy. When we have Doom. He and Natasha will leave through the window. It isn't very far down, and if… uhm Thor and Loki can be down there to help her and Doom out of the water you should be fine."

"Should?" Clint asked Rose with a worried look.

"Yes. Don't worry Barton, I'll get your girlfriend back safely." Rose responded with a grin.

"She's not-"

"He's not my-"

"My girlfriend."

"Boyfriend." Natasha and Clint both say at the same time.

"Yeah right, and I'm a bilgesnipe." Rose answered.

"How do you know what those are?" Thor asked. "They are not known on Midgard."

"My uncle proudly told me he and his friends once fought one." Rose shrugged it off. Loki and Thor shared a look, but no one seemed to notice it.

"Okay, I think we've heard enough about Bilgesnipe. How are you going to get down there?" Steve asked while he pointed at the room at the other side of the castle, where the soon to be hacked computer is.

"Easy, I walk." Rose shrugged again. "I've been training myself long enough to sneak past sleepy guards. Even awake guards are no problem. And should I be seen, I'll take care of it."

"Okay, and how are you going out. Not through the pipe. It will be under water again by the time you're back." Bruce points out.

"Yeah, that's the problem that should fix itself. I'm going to need to fly." Rose said while rubbing her neck.

"Can't you jump after Nat and metal face?" Tony asks. Rose shakes her head.

"I can't do that." She simply said. "Loki is there any kind of healing spell. Even one that temporary heals my wing?"

"Hold on, why can't you?" Tony says again.

"Not important. Loki?" Rose avoided again.

"No don't answer that Loks." Tony said when Loki opened his mouth to answer. "I'd like to know why you keep avoiding questions. You've been here for three months? And how much do we know of you? Almost nothing. You don't count" Tony said when Loki was about to say something again.

"That's true." Steve eventually said. "Every time we ask a question about you, or your past, you avoid them, jump to another subject, or give a vague answer. All we know for sure is your name. And I'm not even sure if it's your real name." Everyone stared at Steve with a questioning look after that last sentence.

"I might have googled her, and searched France history for her. I couldn't find one single royal named Roselia Coulisses." He shrugged.

Rose looked like she'd seen a ghost. She was trembling, and desperately trying to control her shaking fingers. She took a step back. Away from the avengers.

"I- I-" She stammered. Another step back. "I should-"

"Stop running. Not this time." Steve finished for her. He moved to stand behind her, blocking the exit.

"I- I can- I can't-" She kept stammering. "I- I'm sorry." She eventually said. With a wisp of blue smoke she was gone.

"Great. Remind me why we tolerate magic users?" Tony said to no one in particular.

"Because you once said magic was, to use your words sir, The best thing in the nine freaking tree word things." Jarvis' dry reply came from the ceiling.

"He's got a point. Magic is the best thing in the nine realms." Loki said with a smirk.

"Jarvis where is she?" Steve asked the AI.

"On the roof sir." Jarvis said. Steve nodded and looked at Natasha, silently asking her to go. The redhead nodded and stood up. She walked away and the room went silent once again.

* * *

**-Rooftop-**

Rose was pacing on the roof. Still shaking, and still trying to stop that.

"They can't. I can't. I should've never. Maybe. No. I. They. I should go ba- No that would be the worst thing to. Or not. maybe I should. No they. I. them. DAMN THIS!" She eventually shouted at the sky. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head.

"No this can not be happening now." She said.

"What can't be happening right now?" Natasha asked her from behind.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know." Rose answered. She started to hyperventilate. Her hands moved from her head to her chest. clutching her shirt tightly.

"Jarvis, send Bruce up here. Tell him Rose is having a panic attack." Natasha said. She moved closer to the other woman on the roof. Trying not to startle her.

"It'll be okay, Rose. Do you hear me. There's nothing to be affraid of. We're not here to hurt you." The last sentence seemed to cause a response. Rose's head snapped up, and she clumsily stood up.

"Not here to hurt. Harm. Hurt me. Heard that one before." She manages to get out.

"Listen to me. Rose you're going to be alright. There's no need to worry." Natasha said. Rose stood three meters away, hunched over, clutching her head again.

"No. no. no. no. NO!" She shouted.

Bruce stepped outside, into the cold air. He saw Rose and Natasha and walked to her. He put his hand on Natasha's shoulder signalling her to go inside. She nods and leaves without a word.

"Rose? I'm going to get closer, is that okay?" He asked as soon as the Shield agent was gone.

"No, no. Let no one get close to you." She ranted. Bruce didn't think she was talking about the physical type.

"There's nothing wrong with that Rosie." He said using her nickname. "I used to think that aswell. Because of the other guy, I shouldn't be close to others. I would only hurt them."

"Yes. Yes I would hurt others around me. Then they would hurt me, and I would be alone, alone alona again. Then I would kill the bad man. And the bad man would be gone gone gone out the window." Rose started to sound like someone who escaped an asylum. Bruce was almost close enough to touch her.

"But I learned something. Rose look at me." He went around her, so Rose could look at him. She did and what Bruce saw, worried him. He expected empty eyes. Those who are far away and not in this world. Instead he say a whirlpool of emotions.

Fear.  
Anger.  
Hurt.  
Madness.

They flashed bright red and yellow. Something strange it hadn't been doing before. The yellow mixed with the red worried him the most.

"Rose, I learned that others around you. Who care about you. Makes you stronger. It helps you through bad times. The avengers? We're like a family. Yes we get angry at each other sometimes, but we will always forgive each other in the end. We help and we're there for each other. Everyone here has done bad things.

Tony used to make weapons to destroy everything in it's range.  
Clint and Natasha are assassins. That says pretty much everything.  
Loki tried to take over the earth and enslave mankind. And nearly killed Coulson.  
Thor used to be a vain prince who thought he could do what he wanted.  
I even broke Harlem once.

What I'm saying is, everyone makes mistakes. Well everyone except Steve, because Steve is as close to perfect as it gets. But when when we look back at those mistakes, we learn from it. To be a better person. But you've got to let us help." This seemed to calm her down. Rose's eyes stopped flashing between Yellow and Red. She slowly released her head from her grasp. Bruce opened his arms, and Rose took the offer. She stood up and hugged him. Tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Bruce. I got scared. Everyone I had trusted before with my past, betrayed me and tried to kill me. I was afraid that would happen again, and I really like it here. I wanted this to work, and thought if you didn't know, you wouldn't use it." She muttered in a fast tempo.

"Apology accepted. Now let's go inside, tell the rest a little about your past. We won't judge, and you get to decide how much you get to tell. You can tell us something every once in a while. And we'll give you something back. Okay?" Rose nodded and they both got inside.

Just before the doors of the elevators closed Rose asked Bruce: "You _broke _Harlem?"

* * *

**-Living room-**

Natasha just finished explaining what she saw at the rooftop when Bruce and Rose entered the room. Bruce sat down again and Rose kept standing, a bit awkwardly. Bruce gave her a look and she nodded.

"I am sorry for running off again. I should not have done that and I will not do that again." She said.

"And?" Bruce asked.

"I am also sorry for avoiding every question you ask me about my past. I should have trusted you at least with my real name. It's Roselia Loreley Zenon. I was royal, but I was disowned and removed from the family tree. That's why you couldn't find me." Rose said.

"And…?" Bruce repeated himself.

"And I will share something of my past with you every day, until you think it is enough." Rose said. Bruce nodded, signaling that was everything she needed to say.

"Good with me." Tony said. "I want to know why you can't jump into the water like Nat and Vic."

"I can't swim." Rose said ashamed of herself. "I learned how to, but I didn't have wings then. Mother used to send me to an enchantress to seal them away beneath my skin, and if I didn't come back in time, they'd rip through my flesh. I can't swim because wet feathers are heavy, so they would drag me down." Rose explains the others.

"That seems painful." Tony said after a long silence.

"It was, so I learned to go to my appointments in time. I would have three to four months. When I got banished, I couldn't see the enchantress anymore. So I lived through that about a month after I left home." Rose said with a sad expression. "I am sorry but that's all I wish to share today. Can we get back to the plan?"

"Of course." Steve said. "Loki?"

"Yes, we talked about your plan earlier. It's a good plan. Only you can't fly yet. I can't heal your wings. Only because the anatomy is foreign to me. There is one healer in Asgard who is familiar with it, but she can't do it before the next week. And we would have to go to Asgard." Loki explained. Rose nodded and smiled.

"That would be great. Who is it? The healer." She asked. Thor and Loki grinned at each other.

"Our mother." They said together. **(A/N I wanted to stop here. But I'm bored and I'm leaving you guys for two weeks.)**

"I thought she was dead." Darcy bluntly said. Jane smacked her in the head for it and Darcy looked at her offended.

"She was, yet she isn't. I made a deal with Hela. While she rules Hellheim, and Frigga went to Valhalla, Hela still had connections there. I gave her something she wanted in return for my mother." Loki explained.

"Well what did you give her?" Jane asked.

"Well… we might have given her the aether." Thor said.

"THE AETHER. Are you out of your mind!?" Darcy shouted. "The last thing we need is a third power obsessed alien trying to destroy the earth. No offence Romeo."

"I know Hela, and she only wants items to show off. She's not allowed to leave her realm, so that won't be a problem either." Loki answers. Now Jane and Darcy both respond with a silent 'Oh'

"Am I even allowed into Asgard?" Rose asked eventually.

"Well yes. You're not mortal, and ever since that case with Jane some mortals are allowed to go there." Thor explained. "We can leave after the new years feast. All of us. I am sure mother would like to meet all of you."

"Wait, you've been a team for eight years but you've never visited Asgard before?" Rose asked surprised.

"Nope. We haven't. What's the matter? Ashamed to be part of our little team?" Tony asked with a mock hurt expression.

At the same time, Thor said 'No.' And Loki 'Yes.' The brothers looked at each other, then bursted into laughter.

"I am, he isn't." Loki eventually said.

"Okay great, I think. Who's up for some shawarma?" Tony randomly asked. Nine hands where raised together with one eyebrow.

"What on earth is shawarma?" Rose asked.

"You've never had shawarma before?" Tony asked. Rose slowly shook her head, and Tony made an over the top dramatic gesture. "You are going to taste the best food in your life! Jarvis. Order the usual please."

"Already done sir." Jarvis said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Rose was picking at something that appeared to be food in front of her. She was looking, but wasn't eating.

"Come on birdie, it's great." Tony said with a mouth full.

"Tony! Manners." Pepper scolded him.

"Ha! Your girlfriend corrects your manners. This is too good to be true." Clint laughed. "Ow! Tasha, why'd you do that for?" He asked after Nat kicked him under the table. She grinned and looked at him.

"Manners." was all she said with a grin.

* * *

**-Time skip because I am lazy and nothing fun happens anyway.-**

"Can't I just go in a hoodie and jeans?" Rose whined. All the girls where at Natasha's floor, getting ready for the new years party. Betty was there too, because she was going with Bruce.

"No you can't. Now go change." Pepper said in a strict voice. Rose huffed in annoyance but turned around to change into her dress. Everyone else was already changed and ready, or still doing their make up.

In a few minutes Rose was back, with her dress on. The floor length blue dress still fitted as it did before. She was turning around herself to grab the back of her dress for some reason. She looked like a puppy trying to grab it's tail. Eventually she got the part she was looking for and she picked something off of it. Probably a hair. She dropped the back again and faced the others in front of her.

"That's better. What are you going to do with your hair?" Pepper asked.

"Keep it like this?" Rose asked more than answered. The electric blue color was dyed black a few hours ago. They couldn't find white dye anywhere, so Rose eventually settled in black, considering that would be the best color for her. Now it's black with a blue hue. It was actually sort of pretty.

"No you're not." Pepper said, she poited at a chair. "Sit." Rose raised her hands in defeat and sat down in front of Pepper.

"Close your eyes and don't peek. Nat I need your help. I usually don't have to deal with curls." Rose did as she was told and closed her eyes.

Jane, Betty and Darcy both watched the three with huge grins. The two redheads where fighting to keep Rose from running and fighting. Pepper held her down, while Natasha pulled her hair back into whatever they had in mind. Being held down however, did not stop Rose from swearing like a sailor. Some new and colorful words where learned by the three who where watching. In different languages. 'Merde' And 'Idiote klootzakken.' Seemed to be her favorites.

* * *

Fifteen difficult, yet funny minutes later Pepper and Natasha let Rose go.

"Does this mean I'm done?" Rose asked, who still had her eyes closed.

"Not yet." Darcy said holding up her make up. "It's my turn to make you pretty." She sat in front of Rose and started to apply some make up. It didn't take her very long, and Rose also seemed to be co operative.

"Why where you swearing like you've been living with fifty sailors in a war when they where doing your hair? And why aren't you saying anything now?" Darcy asked when she was putting lipstick on.

"Because my hair is everything to me." Rose simply answered.

"Okay you're done." Darcy said. Rose opened her eyes and Natasha pointed where she could find a mirror. Rose stood up and looked in it.

Her hair was half up, half down. Half of it was pulled into a small braid at the back of her head. and the other half hanged loosely on her back. Her wings where unbandaged, only for this special occasion, and it took a long time to convince Bruce she would be alright. She had smokey eyes in a blue color sceme, and blood red lips. A vague blush on her cheeks and nothing more. Rose gasped and turned around.

"I am so sorry I gave you such a hard time, this looks beautiul. Thank you." She said. "Now all that's missing is, let's see. Ah this." She waved her hand and on the skirt of her dress a few black lines apppeared. They took the shape of a staff with musical notes on it. She took a spin, and as the skirt moved around her, the notes seemed to move on it. Creating the illusion it was actually playing the music.

"Okay, how did you do that, and where can I learn how to do that." Darcy said to her.

"The power of magic." Rose mused with a grin. "I can do you too, if you want."

"Hell yes I want that." Darcy responded. Rose waved her hand again.

On darcy's dress White fluffy clouds appeared and it seemed as if her dress was the summer sky. The clouds moved with her movement and when she stood still, they would slowly move a little.

Jane's dress looked like the nightsky. With stars shining and moving slowly as the normal nightsky would. A small moon was on the side and shining just as the real moon would.

Pepper's dress had flowers and grass at the bottom, swaying in the non existend wind. On her left shoulder a lovely sun shone.

Betty's dress, A deep purlpe, knee length with one shoulder, had small green sparks on it, that flashed with each movement. It didn't flash obviously, but just enough to be there.

Natasha's dress didn't seem to change, untill Rose signalled her to take a spin. She did, and the dress seemed to light up like a flame. When she stopped, so did the flame.

"Wow this is…" Jane breathed.

"Amazing." Pepper finished for her.

"Thanks Rose." Natahsa said with an actual smile.

"No problem, it's the least I could do after everything I did to you." Rose responded. "Should we go up? I think our dates are waiting for us, and they're in for a surprise."

"You're right. Let's go." Pepper said. All six women went upstairs to see their dates.

* * *

The guys hadn't been waiting long. They've just gotten ready themselves. They where all waiting for the women when the elvator doors opened. Revealing the six who they where waiting for. When they walked to the men, their dresses seemed to come alive. Each had a different pattern to reflect who they are. Music for Rose, Stars for Jane, Fire for Natasha, Happiness for Darcy, Kindness for Pepper and sparks for Betty.

Steve, Thor, Tony, Clint, Bruce and Loki where all speechless. All they could do is stare. Stare at the women who went to stand near their dates. Surprisingly Steve, of all people, was the one to break the silence.

"You look wonderful." He said to Darcy, who giggled and poked him in the chest.

"Not so bad yourself." She grinned. All the man where wearing suits.

Bruce had a black one with a green tie. Tony's was grey with a red tie. Steve's was black with a blue bowtie. Clint's was dark grey with a purple tie. Loki's suit was black, and he was wearing a green and gold scarf. Thor had a black suit with a gold tie.

"Maybe we should… erhm go?" Clint eventually asked after another silence.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Tony said. "Let's go everybody. There's a boring party somewhere and it needs to be brought to life."

* * *

**A/N So it's new years eve, and they're going to Asgard! How about that!**

**Please review? It would make me happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey! I'm back! I have one extra long chapter for you guys. So here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: HA! I still do not own Marvel.**

Chapter twelve

Tony was wrong. The party was already alive when they got there. It was a little past ten, and there where a lot of people already there. There was a DJ playing, and nearly everyone was dancing.

A few heads turned around at the new arrivals, but soon turned back to what they where doing. Rose looked around a bit awkwardly. She did not like this. Too many people, and not enough room. She followed everyone else, with Loki next to her, when a few people started to glare at here. Why would they do that? Soon whispers started. First they weren't loud enough to be heard, but Rose picked up some words.

"Red eyes… Freak… What… someone like him… with her… Who… a freak." Was all she could pick up.

"Winged freak." One of them said louder than the whispers around her. Rose's head snapped to the direction of the voice, and saw a man walking away. Rose shook her head and focused on the people ahead of her. Loki grabbed her hand and squeezed it, signaling he heard it too.

"This is exactly why I almost never leave the tower." She said silently.

"I know. It took three years for them to stop calling me murderer." He said back. "Don't let it get to you. You know better. Without people like you, their world would be in ashes. Or worse, in my command."

"You know, you're pretty optimistic on that now. Who are you, and what did you do to Loki?" Rose joked. He usually wasn't this light on that subject.

"Oh, I assure you I'm still the same guy. I just have grown to like and trust you." Loki said. Rose blushed and looked down.

"Are you blushing? I knew I have a silver tongue, but I never made anyone blush this easily." Loki said with a grin.

"Are you suggesting I'm easy?" Rose said. She still had her head turned away, so Loki didn't see the grin on her face. Thor looked back when he heard this. Rose winked at him and signaled to him to be silent.

"Yes. No I mean no. I never said you where easy, and I am not saying that. I just meant… I'm dead aren't I?" Loki tried to talk his way out.

"Silver tongue turned to lead?" Rose mocked. Thor laughed and slapped Loki on the shoulder, making him flinch a little.

"Brother, it seems that you found someone to match you in your wit." He boomed.

"Yes, It seems that I did." He grinned, and Rose blushed again.

* * *

A few minutes before the clock says it's 12, all of the avengers stand on a balcony. Rose was sitting on the railing, talking to Loki. Steve had his arm around Darcy, who was explaining Steve social media. No one had any idea where Natasha and Clint where. Thor was talking to Jane about the nine realms and how they all where connected. Bruce and Betty where looking at everyone around them, silently catching up on each other.

"You seem to be doing pretty good if you ask me. I see you on the news sometimes, and you seem to have control." Betty said.

"Yeah, the other guy may have calmed down a little. I still don't have full control, he… ehm… sometimes I still lose control though. But I trust myself around others again." Bruce responded.

"I'm happy for you." Betty said.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you before. I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me, after what happened." Bruce said. He took off his glasses and started to play with them. "Rose sort of made me call. I wanted to before, but I didn't think you'd pick up."

"For someone so smart, you tend to be pretty dumb." Betty laughed. "I would always pick up when you'd call. You're lucky to have friends like her. When did she join?"

"About four months ago. She was very shy in the beginning." Bruce explained her.

"Sounds like a certain scientist I know." Betty Mused.

"Oh really now? Let me guess. Brown curls. Glasses. Major anger issues." He joked.

"Exactly." She grinned. "They're about to count down."

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… Happy new year!" Practically everyone said at the same time. When the clock hit zero, Bruce leaned in and Kissed Betty.

"How's that for a shy scientist?" He asked her.

Rose smiled at Bruce and Betty. They seemed happy. She was happy for her friend. He deserved it.

"Sweet isn't it?" Loki asked her.

"Yes, he deserves that." Rose said to him. There was a loud boom when the fireworks started. Rose jumped up and turned to the source. She sat back down on the railing and looked at the sky in awe.

"First time watching fireworks?" Loki asked her. She nodded faintly, but kept her eyes fixed at the sky.

"Happy new years, my lovely Rose." Loki said to her. He cupped her face and kissed her. Rose put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

"Oh get a room you two." Darcy said to them. Loki and Rose broke apart.

"Get one yourself." Rose grinned. Steve, who still had his arm around Darcy, turned a bright shade of red.

* * *

-Later on a street in front of the tower-

"I'm foreeeever driving in puuuuuuudleeeeeeees." A very drunk Tony sang. Where ge got that from, is a riddle no one will ever solve. It was snowing a little and everyone was walking back to the tower. It was a beautiful night, and it wasn't very far, so why not?

Clint and Natasha where talking Russian again, and no one understood anything they where saying. Steve, Darcy and Bruce where helping a drunk Thor. Pepper and Jane where chasing Tony, who was running away from his chasers. Betty, Loki and Rose where laughing silently at the people before them. Loki had his arm around Rose's shoulders, and she had her arm around his waist.

"Tony, I think Pepper and Jane are on to you. You better run." Rose suggested when Jane and Pepper where catching on to him.

"You'll never catch me aliiiiiiiveeeee." Tony sang when he ran away again. The three who where watching laughed. Pepper and Jane's glares made them shut up soon enough.

"You truely are my apprentice." Loki commented with a kiss on top of her head. "That would have been something I could have come up with." Rose blushed and hummed in response.

Betty ran forward to help Bruce, Steve and Darcy. Leaving the two alone for a while. The three barely managed to keep the thunderer standing. He claimed, earlier this evening, that 'midgardian beverages' weren't as strong as they where at Asgard. So Tony challenged him to a drinking contest. He won, but he was still very drunk after that.

"Can I ask you something?" Loki asked after a short, but comfortable silence.

"Anything." Rose shortly responded.

"You spoke of Bligesnipe a few days ago. But they only live on Asgard. And the only ones stupid enough to hunt it, where a select few. Who was your uncle?" He said.

"Well he told me his name was Malichel Beaulisse. He said he knew my real mother, and that she was his sister. He trained me, but died when I was 36." Rose said.

"That's not his name. There wasn't a single Malichel in Asgard who ever fought a bilgesnipe. Let alone with friends." Loki said back. "What did he look like?"

"Uh, let's see. He had-" Rose got interrupted by Tony, who popped up behind them.

"Hey, you two should kiss. I knew you would be together sometime soon. You, my mischief magician, managed to catch an angel! All I got is a discount who fell from heaven. You have the whole package. Wings and everything." He slurred while throwing an arm around Loki. "You better not mess up reindeer games."

"You know, I never got to ask this. Why reindeer games?" Rose asked to two.

"You don't know?" Tony asked. When Rose shook her head, he continued. "He has this helmet, and on that helmet, he has horns. Ha! he has a horny helmet. When we're in ass-gard you'll see it. It's funny. Thor has a winged hellllllmet. If you excuse me I'm going to pass out now."

And that was the last thing they heard, that night, of Tony. He fell forward and Loki caught him. Rose turned to the other side and helped him.

"Does this happen every time there is a celebration?" Rose asked.

"Not every time. Pepper made him drink a lot less over the years." He explained.

"Oh thank god you caught him." Pepper said when she and Darcy caught up with them.

"Well I am a god after all." Loki smirked. Rose scoffed and the rest of the road was in silence.

* * *

When they all got out of the elevator, they all went their seperate ways. The two drunk men where put on the couch, and after that everyone went to get some well earned rest. They would need it the next day.

* * *

"My head." Tony groaned when he woke up. Everyone was already packing for their trip to Asgard. Even Thor was up and running.

"That's what you get when you try to outdrink a god." Pepper said when she handed Tony a glass of water and some painkillers.

"I guess." Tony responded. "When do we leave?"

"In two hours." Thor happily said to everyone. "I can't wait to go home."

"I can." Loki mumbled, not loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tony nodded and walked away. He muttered something about a shower, and no one stopped him.

* * *

-Two hours later on le roof-

"Heimdall, whenever you're ready." Thor shouted at the sky. Everyone was on the roof, waiting to go to Asgard. Jane, Pepper, Darcy and Betty would stay behind to look after the tower. Jane already saw Asgard, and the others stayed to acompany her.

A rainbow colored beam shot down from the sky, In an instant, the avengers where gone. Leaving Celtic lines on the roof of the tower. When they all got out of the beam, and crashed at the bifrost site, most of them fell down due to the impact. Only Thor, Loki and Natasha managed to stay up.

"Welcome to Asgard Avengers." A deep voice said to them. Looking up from the floor they say a large man with golden eyes.

"Yeah, nice to be here. Tell me, does that bifrost thing always leave this feeling. I think I'm going to throw up." Tony commented. The man laughed and helped him up.

"No it does not. It will get easier the more you do it." Heimdall said.

"Good to know." Tony said. Heimdall led everyone to the rainbow bridge, revealing the rest of Asgard. Many gasped in shock, the realm eternal was beautiful. Gold seemed to be the main color. 8 horses where waiting for them. Together with five guards. They walked to loki and he stuck out his hands. He was shackled and turned to the rest.

"They suppress my magic. I am no longer banished, but only because I am not allowed to use that in Asgard." He explained. The others nodded and got to the horses. Loki, Thor, Natasha, Rose and Steve mounted with ease, while the others stood next to their horses a little nervous, or cautious of the animal.

"Come on, there's nothing tho fear my friends." Thor boomed. Clint shrugged and tried to get on his horse. After a short struggle he managed to get up. Soon Bruce and Tony followed. Brice managed to get on. Tony… He fell off as soon as he sat down.

"See! This is why I never went near horses when I was a kid. They're devils in disguise." He exclaimed. Rose jumped off her horse and helped Tony up. He muttered a thanks and she ran back to her horse. She jumped up and climbed upon her horse.

"Let's go, shall we?" She asked. She got a hold of the reigns and rode off. Soon the others followed her. Thor rode past her, and led them through the city. They slowed down when they got closer to the palace.

"My friends I will give you a tour around the palace, while my brother and Rose will see my mother. We will meet again at the feast tonight." Thor said. Everyone nodded and Loki and Rose rode away in a different direction.

* * *

"So do you have any knowledge of the spell?" Rose asked after a while.

"Yes, a little." Loki said back. They had dismounted the horses and where walking through the halls. "But my mother will be able to explain it all." He turned around a corner and stopped in front of a door. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped halfway.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked.

"My mother will be in there. I haven't seen her since she got back from Valhalla." He explained. "What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Of course she wants to see you, she's your mother." Rose said back.

"But I was horrible to her." He said back. "The last thing we did before she died, was fight. I yelled at her. Told her she wasn't my real mother."

"How long ago was that?" Rose asked.

"7 years. She came back about six and a half years ago." He said.

"That was a long time ago, Loki. I know it must seem like minutes to you, but it was a while ago. If she loves you, she'd already forgave you a long time ago. Just knock. I'm right behind you." She assured him. Loki nodded and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opens revealing a woman. She was in her mid thities. With red/blonde hair.

"Loki?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes mother. I'm here." Loki said back. Without another word, Frigga pulled her son into a hug. For a few moments they stood like this. Rose shuffled her feet and stood a bit awkwardly next to them. Eventually Frigga noticed the girl.

She let her son go, and stepped towards Rose. Frigga smiled at her and Rose hid behind Loki's back. She hated meeting new people. With the avengers, she had to keep her act up. Here, she didn't know what to do, so she was shy.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I see my son has grown to like you, so you have nothing to fear." Frigga said. Slowly Rose stepped away from Loki. She looked at her feet and stayed silent.

"I see she's a shy as you where." Frigga laughs. Rose's head snapped up.

"You where shy? I never thought you would be." She grinned at Loki.

"He was very shy when he was a child. Always hiding behind his brothers back." Frigga explained. "You must be Roselia. Why don't we go inside."Frigga held the door open. Loki and Rose went inside, followed by Frigga.

* * *

Inside, a single table stands. Two other people where in the room. Both near the table.

"I heard of your situation, and you where right to come to me. If your wing would heal incorrectly, the damage would be terrible." Frigga explained. "Your flight could be taken away from you." Rose's eyes widen in shock. Lose her ability to fly? That would break her heart.

"You didn't know this?" Frigga asked her.

"No I- I never b- broke my wing before." Rose stuttered.

"Lay down on the life forge please. Wings up, so I can examine them." Frigga said, pointing at a table. Rose nodded and lied down on her stomach. One of the other women pulled up an image, showing her wings. She wiped away the wing that was fine, leaving the broken one.

"Oh my." Frigga said. She had been looking at the image and noticed something was off.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"I will be honest, this isn't very good." She said. "We can heal it, but it will be painful. We have to re-break the wing, and seal it under her skin for a while. When it breaks through her back, hopefully it will be in it's original state."

"What!? Seal my wings… Re-break?" Rose asked confused.

"Yes, the healer Banner did a great job at mending it, but he doesn't know how to treat it properly. It grew back wrong, and we need to fix that." Frigga explained. "You can sit up now." Rose sat up and buried her head in her hands.

"And there's no other way?" Loki asked hopeful.

"No, there isn't." Frigga said silently. "We will have to prepare. Tomorrow we can break and seal your wings."

"There's no way-" Loki started.

"Do it." Rose said. She let her head go and sat up straight. "What time shall I be here?"

"Noon tomorrow." Frigga said. "We will have everything set up by then. We will apply a seal of three days. That should be enough. I would have to warn you. Having two fully grown wings burst through your back isn't very pleasant."

"I know, I've felt it before. But I can't bare to lose my flight. It is a part of me, of who I am. To have that ripped away from me, would be the same as dying." Rose said back with no emotion in her voice.

"Okay then, I think my son would love to show you the castle. Take your minds off of things for a while." Frigga said with a smile. Rose nodded and hopped off the table. She walked outside, not bothering to wait for Loki.

"Don't mess up, she's a broken girl who can be fixed or shattered." Frigga said as she watched Rose leave.

"Why does everyone think I will mess things up?" Loki asked with an eye roll.

"Because that's who you are. Now follow her, before you lose her." Loki laughed and ran after Rose. Leaving a smiling Frigga.

* * *

"Rose. Rose! ROSE!" Loki shouted after her. Rose was running away from him, trying to lose Loki. She turned around a corner and bumped into someone. She fell back and closed her eyes. When she opened them Loki had caught up with them.

"Is she with you Loki?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, she is." Loki helped Rose up and possessively wrapped an arm around her. Rose raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question it.

"Rose I'd like you to meet the lady Sif and the warriors three. Well warriors two considering Hogun is missing. These are Fandral and Volstagg." Loki said in a monotone voice.

"Good to meet you. Hogun is at the training court. We where about to join him." Fandral said. He was the man who Rose bumped into.

"Sorry for -ehm-" Rose started.

"It's okay. Why where you running? From Loki?" Fandral asked laughing a little.

"Not exactly, I was running to -uh- let off some frustration." Rose shyly said.

"Why don't you join us for a training session then?" Volstagg offered. "it always calms me down, maybe it works for you aswell." Rose nodded and smiled.

"I would like that, thank you." She said. The five of them walked to the training court in silence.

* * *

A few guards where training. Loki had let her go a while ago and she walked to the middle of the ring. She called upon her magic and summoned her scynte and cloak. It was awfully warm in Asgard, so she had a thin one instead of her usual warm cloak. She pulled up the cowl of her hood and smirked. This is a great way to let go of some frustration. Fandrall offered to spar with her on the way to the training field, and now stood across her, with his back turned to her.

"Now I don't know how good you are, but considering you're from Midgard, I'll go easy on you." He said to her as he turned around. "A scynte? That's unusual."

"Yeah, long story. Ready to go? Don't worry, considering you're Asgardian, I won't go easy on you." Rose smirked, imitating his tone. Fandrall raised an eyebrow.

"Ten on the girl." Volstagg said to Sif. She scoffed.

"You're on, and about to lose." She said. Loki laughed, but didn't say anything. This'll be very interesting.

Rose swung her scynte forward, barely missing Fandral who jumped back. She stepped forward and put the blade behind his back, pulling him down. She jumped on his back, effectively throwing him on the ground. She landed behind him and turned around.

"Looks like I won." Rose smirked at him. Some coins where passed while Fandrall got up.

"looks like you did." He said to her. "You're not Midgardian, are you?"

"No genius. In case you missed my wings and my eyes. I'm a shadow elf." Rose said back.

"Right." Fandrall responded. "Ah Hogun, I was wondering where you went."

"Roselia?" A gruff voice around her said. Rose jumped around and stared at Hogun for a while.

"You? You're supposed to be… I saw you… No this can't be real… You're dead!" She stuttered. She took a step back, nearly bumping into Fandral again.

"You two know each other?" He asked. Loki got up to stand next to Rose, carefully putting a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up to him.

"Rose?" Loki softly asked.

"Get Bruce." She whispered. She looked at her hands, and noticed they where trembling. "Not again." She added almost inaudible.

"Sif. Find Thor and his friends from Midgard. Tell Bruce Rose is having a panic attack. Now!" Loki shouted. Rose sank to her knees. She was clutching her head, and her breathing bacame shallow and ragged. Loki knelt in front of her and cupped her face, forcing her to look up.

"Rose, hey Rose. Listen to me. Focus on my voice. Everything is okay. He won't hurt you. I know he won't. And if he does, I'll be there to protect you." Rose's eyes began to flash yellow again.

"Hogun, how do you know her?" Volstagg asked him.

"She's my niece." He said, stilll standing where he stood before all this happened. Sif ran back with Bruce right behind her. He knelt next to Loki and looked at Rose.

"Rose, snap out of it. You're going to be fine. Loki what happened." Bruce said.

"She saw Hogun. Her uncle, who she thought dead." He explained. Bruce nodded and focused on Rose again.

"Rose, it's going to be okay. This is good isn't it? From the stories you told me, your uncle is a great man. And he's alive. You can talk to him again. Remember that you told me there's o much you wanted to tell him. Like everything that happened with the avengers, and Loki. How you moved from Germany to Holland, england and the states. Everything you learned during that time. Now you have that chance." Rose's eyes turned back to normal, and her hands stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry." She said in a hoarse voice. "I'm so sorry." Loki stood up as Bruce pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. And that's what friends do." Bruce responded. Rose nodded and let Bruce go. She stood up and faced Hogun.

"So your real name's Hogun." Hogun nodded. "Good, Malichel didn't suit you." She tried to grin, but it looked more like a sad smile.

"Good to see you again, Lia." Hogun said using her nickname. He took a step forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you died." Rose said, her voice breaking.

"I didn't, I had to come back here." He replied. "I didn't come back, because Odin didn't want me to leave Asgard." Hogun explained. They let each ohter go and Rose nodded.

"Why didn't he want you to come back? I was looking for you, I gave up after a couple of years." SHe said to him.

"He thought you would be a threat to Asgard, if you'd ever find out what you really where." Hogun explained after a moment of silence. Rose nodded a few times, before she shook her head.

"But you told me a lot of shadow elves live in Asgard." She said, turning to Loki.

"They do." He said. "There must be another reason. Or, Odin knows who your real parents are. Hogun, is she the daughter of your brother, or sister?"

"My sister." Hogun answered, he remained qiet for a while before he spoke up again. "That would explain it." Rose raised her hand.

"I still have no idea what you two are talking about." She said.

"It does not matter. How have you been Lia? Do you still play?" Hogun cut her off, changing the subject.

"Good I think. Yeah, I still do. I added a few instruments, when you left it was Violin and Cello, right?" When Hogun noddedshe continued. "I learned piano and guitar aswell. I was looking at flutes when I got asked for the Avengers."

"You play an instrument? You must play tonight then." Volstagg insisted.

"Maybe I will." Rose smiled slightly. She had played in front of people before. She used to make some money with that, when you could travel from inn to inn and perform in each of those. She liked those times.

* * *

-Yes another time skip, I don't know how to end this chapter-

A few hours later everyone finished eating in the banquet hall. It was a huge room with rows and rows of tables in the front, and furter into the room an empty space so people could dance after they had eaten. One of the tables was separated from the others, and was a little higher than the others. The king and queen, the warriors three and the lady Sif, together with the avenger sat at that table.

Thor had spoken with Odin, and he allowed Rose to play that evening. When servants had cleared the table, Odin spoke up.

"Tonight, we feast on the eight who have joined us tonight. We feast because your prince, Thor, has returned. We feast because we are joined by the mighty avengers. Steve Rogers, Captain America. Tony Stark, Man of Iron. Bruce banner, The Hulk. Natasha Romanov, the black widow. Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Loki-" Odin hesitated for a while before he continued. "Odinson, The trickster god. Roselia Coulisses, Nightmare. The heroes of Midgard. Let us drink and celebrate in their honor." He finished raising his cup. The room erupted in cheers and everyone drank.

Loki nudged Rose and he nodded his head in the direction of a small square stage where the musicians sat. She grinned and stood up, walking to the square. She made her violin appear and sat down on a chair.

No one noticed that Rose was gone, until they heard the first few notes af a song. Rose plucked her Violin and used her magic to keep the motive going when she stopped playing it. She picked up her bow and started to play the melody, creating a song with a second voice under the melody. It's something she meant to try before, but simply never got the chance for it.

Clint stood up and asked Natasha for a dance. Soon half of the room was dancing to the sweet melody of Rose's violin. Halfway through the song, she added a third voice, wich proved to be a bit more difficult, because she had to focus on two separate melodies at the same time.

When she finished the song, the entire room applauded for her, and Rose took a bow. She enjoyed it. She was glad her magic worked the way she wanted it. It would have been a lot less pleasant if it hadn't worked. She made her violin vanish and returned to her spot at the table. This was a good distraction for what was waiting for her in the morning.

**A/N So hear me out:**

**Hogun is from Vanaheim. Because in thor; the dark world after they defeated those guys there, Thor told Hogun to 'Stay with his people' So he must be from Vanaheim.  
****Vanaheim is the home of the Vanir. Or the light elves. Yeah? do you get it? Hogun's sister, who hasn't gotten a name yet, is also Vanir. Add another elf. And voila! Hogun is an uncle!  
****I just really liked the idea, and that's also why Rose mentioned a Bilgesnipe earlier.**

**Please leave a review. Reviews mean a happy author. A happy author means more updates!**

**Shoot almost forgot. The song is Transcendence by Lindsey Stirling. The orchestral version. I nearly forgot to say that oops.**


End file.
